¡Es la hora de los héroes!
by SilverHOSS
Summary: Kyle y Butters se mudan a South Park, sin imaginarse lo peligroso y loco que podría resultar este pueblo, para su suerte dos chicos del grupo 'Coon y amigos' deciden ser sus ángeles guardianes y tal vez… ¿sus nuevos amantes? Style, Bunny
1. Prólogo

**Bien carnales aquí está mi segundo fic! Yay!~ y es un UA! **

**Es un Style mwahahaha! Esto será ahora sobre nuestro grupo de súper héroes más queridos de South Park, en verdad ese grupo me mato de risa en el capitulo y después de verlo creí que ellos necesitan más amourrr! Además de que vi unas imágenes de Toolshed y Mysterion que me encantaron *3* y me inspiraron aún más. **

**Ya mencione que esto está destinado a girar sobre la pareja Style, cierto? Bueno en cuanto a protagonismo le seguirá el Bunny y Cartyde (Es mi placer prohibido) haha y talvez algo de creek no lo sé, haber que parejas se cruzan pero las anteriormente mencionadas están aseguradas.**

**South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

"Estas preparado para morir de frío?"

"Vamos Kyle, no creo que sea tan frío como dicen"

"Bueno, Butters, nunca se sabe"

"C-cierto…"

"Vamos a nuestras casas o nuestros padres nos mataran si no llegamos a tiempo, además hay que dormir, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un largo día"

" Ok, Kyle, nos vemos mañana, no olvides hacer tu maletas!"

"no lo haré"

El día de mañana Kyle y Butters se mudan a un pequeño pueblo en Colorado llamado South Park, más por capricho de sus respectivos padres que por decisión propia. El pelirrojo no le veía caso alguno a mudarse a un pueblo ya que pronto tendrá que ir a la universidad y habría que mudarse nuevamente, pero al parecer el pequeño rubio parecía encantado con la idea. Ellos son amigos, en realidad el rubio es el único al que Kyle verdaderamente se atrevería a llamar amigo puesto que él es con el que comparte más parte de su tiempo, ya que sus padres son grandes amigos y por desgracia para los adolescentes tienen una manera muy similar a la hora de los castigos y la sobreprotección de sus hijos.

La mañana se hizo presente en ambas casas, para Kyle fue muy difícil levantarse ya que no pudo dormir bien por la presión de la mudanza, en cambio Butters se levanto rápidamente, luciendo su típica sonrisa inocente y sus ojos brillantes contrastando con los de Kyle, los cuales seguían adormilados y contaban con unas crecientes ojeras a sus alrededores.

Después de un arduo trabajo para conseguir meter las maletas a los autos de ambas familias, empezaron con el gran viaje al pueblo de South Park. El rubio fue observando todo el camino para llegar a aquel lugar con gran asombro, pues él nunca había salido de su lugar de nacimiento, Nueva Jersey, y no había tenido la oportunidad de observar sus alrededores. Por el contrario en el auto de los Broflovskis, Ike iba escuchando su ipod con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Kyle trataba de dormir apoyándose en la ventana del auto hasta que se canso de recibir constantes golpes con esta debido a los baches y mal estado de algunas calles, decidiéndose por fin a acomodar su cabeza en su asiento logrando dormirse.

Y luego de varias horas de viaje, paradas asignadas y un gran dolor de trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentados llegaron al pueblo mencionado. Kyle se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de nieve que cubría el lugar.

"Y Butters decía que no sería tan frío" Pensó Kyle formando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro

"Vaya Kyle! Ya viste? Todo esto está rodeado de nieve, no puedo esperar a hacer ángeles y tener una guerra de bolas de nieve!" exclamo Ike en cuanto noto la gran cantidad de nieve que había en el lugar, mientras movía violentamente el brazo de Kyle. El pelirrojo no podía estar más estresado, digamos que la nieve no era lo suyo, pensaba que era totalmente hermosa, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de lidiar con ella.

"Me pregunto cómo será el verano aquí"

"Vamos Kyle! No seas amargado, qué acaso no te cansaste del clima de Nueva Jersey?"

"A decir verdad, No"

Ike solto un suspiro ante la negativa de su hermano, odiaba esa parte apática de él porque entraba en un estado de negatividad máxima que comenzaba a hacerse más irritante que una adolescente en sus primeros meses de regla.

" Y bien dónde está nuestra nueva y maravillosa casa? Espero que no sea un iglú" A eso era a lo que se refería Ike. Kyle no tardo en mostrar su descontento con el lugar y su disgusto hacia el clima, la oración que acababa de pronunciar era total sarcasmo y amargura.

"No empecemos de nuevo Kyle, tendrás que adaptarte al lugar quieras o no" Mascullo Gerald al notar la actitud de su hijo mayor "y por si te interesa ya estamos cerca"

Gerald no mentía pues llegaron a su nueva casa en cuestión de minutos. La casa no estaba tan mal como Kyle pensaba que estaría, tenía una gran fachada verde y se veía más nueva que las demás, el pelirrojo pensó que tal vez se había equivocado en su pensamiento sobre la casa pero al mover su mirada a la entrada llena de nieve no tardo en soltar un gruñido de molestia. Bajaron las maletas y acomodaron sus cosas en su respectivo cuarto. Exactamente lo mismo hizo la familia de los Stotch, y una vez Butters termino de hacer su respectivo acomodo de cuarto se dirigió a la nueva casa de Kyle.

"Butters, jovencito, a dónde crees qué vas?" Lo detuvo la voz alterada de su madre

"A-ah, y-yo quería ir a ver qué tal se e-encuentra Kyle"

"Ah, está bien, ya terminaste de acomodar tus cosas?"

"Sí"

"Tendiste tu cama?"

"sí"

"Está bien, ve, pero abrígate bien, no querrás enfermarte, verdad? Después de todo mañana será tu primer día de clases"

"Q-qué!"

"Como escuchaste jovencito, así que ponte un abrigo"

"Ok"

Después de abrigarse hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, el rubio salió en dirección a la casa de Kyle, la cual le había proporcionado Ike antes de empezar el viaje. Durante el camino Butters pudo ver niños pequeños jugando a las afueras de su cuarto, y uno que otro adulto tomando cerveza en el jardín, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue un chico como de su edad algo similar a él pero con un tono rubio y un azul en sus ojos más opaco que los suyos, llevaba una parka anarajada, si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento alguna palabra para describir al chico este hubiera respondido con un 'hermoso'. No fue hasta que el chico al que observaba poso sus ojos sobre él que decidió caminar a un paso más acelerado a la casa de Kyle, también notando que por la zona donde caminaba no se veía muy amigable que digamos. Luego de una larga caminata pudo llegar a la casa de Kyle, quién para su sorpresa se encontraba a fuera de su casa sentado en la acera con la mirada perdida.

"Kyle?"

"Ah! Butters! Me asustaste" el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada indignada al rubio

"L-lo siento"

"Ptss…No te preocupes"

"Sí, disculpa"

"Deja de disculparte…"

"Oh! Perdón"

"Ves lo volviste a hacer!"

"Ah! De verdad que lo sien…"

Kyle no dejo terminar al rubio la oración al encontrarse tapándole la boca y tomándole la mano.

"Cállate Butters, mejor acompáñame a descubrir este lugar, sí?"

"Ok"

Ambos se dirigieron a, lo que ellos creyeron, el centro del pueblo y se dedicaron a conocer más las calles, compraron algunas cosas y se sentaron en alguna de las diferentes calles para tomar un pequeño descanso con algunas frituras. En seguida siguieron con su recorrido auto-guiado por el lugar llamado South Park. No tardo mucho para que comenzara a oscurecer y decidieron dirigirse a sus casas.

"Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, kyle!"

"Espera, escuela?"

"Sí…n-no me digas que tú no irás…" Al ver la preocupación dibujarse en la cara del menor, el pelirrojo decidió mejor no decirle que no sabía nada sobre alguna escuela y continuo con alguna mentirilla para que el rubio no le fuese a dar algún tipo de ataque de nervios, ya que Butters solía ser muy tímido y le costaba bastante trabajo socializar abiertamente con nuevas personas y eso si que lo ponía de nervios.

"No, no es eso, es que lo olvide por completo hehe"

"ok, bueno hasta mañana, ky!"

El pelirrojo vio como el chico desaparecía en las calles y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, mirando por un momento las estrellas en el cielo. Era sorprendente como podían observarse con tanta claridad y brillantez en el cielo de ese pueblo, esto logro sacarle una sonrisa tonta al pelirrojo.

"Yo que tú chico, no me andaría afuera a estas horas de la noche…" Una voz monótona y sin ganas saco a Kyle de sus pensamientos y se encargo de borrarle la sonrisa.

"Pero si tú estás afuera"

"Sí, pero yo si puedo defenderme, tú a lenguas se ve que eres un debilucho"

"A qué te refieres? Hijo de puta!"

El chico se encogió de hombros, dedicándole después el dedo medio de su mano derecha y prosiguió su camino "No digas que no te lo advertí"

Kyle se sintió irritado ante la actitud tan horrible de aquel chico e inmediatamente se dirigió a dentro de su iglú como la llamo él. Al entrar encontró a su madre viendo la televisión totalmente sola así que decidió tomar asiento a un lado de ella.

"Viendo las noticias, huh?"

"Sí, cariño…" Se tomo un tiempo para proseguir, ahora con una cara aparentemente triste "Creo que nos hemos equivocado al mudarnos aquí"

"Porque dices eso?" Pregunto con gran curiosidad el pelirrojo hasta que se vio interrumpido por un grito proveniente de una de las conductoras del noticiero.

"_Según estudios revelados por la policía" _Decía animosamente la conductora "_Desde que el grupo de súper héroes autodenominados como ' Coon y amigos' apareció para imponer justicia en South Park, los crímenes han disminuido considerablemente"_

"Vaya no tenía idea de que hubiesen héroes en este pueblo" Comento Sheila asombrada ante tal noticia y llevándose una mano a la boca, a lo que Kyle contesto con una risita llena de ironía

"Ha! Por favor mamá, no existen tales "héroes", justo cuando empezaba a cambiar de opinión acerca de este estúpido pueblo de mierda!"

"Kyle! Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con ese lenguaje!"

"Uh…lo sie…" El pelirrojo no termino la frase al notar que su madre desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia el televisor.

"_El grupo que cuenta con 7 miembros: Coon, mosquito, Iron Maiden, TupperWare, Mint Berry Crunch, Toolshed y el famosísimo Mysterion…"_

Kyle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante los patéticos nombres que habían elegido los supuestos "héroes"

"Hahaha! TupperWare! Iron Maiden! Hahaha Santo Cielo! Y Toolshed! Creo que ese se lleva el premio al nombre más idiota del año! Hahaha!" Dijo entre risas Kyle, al mismo momento que limpiaba una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo por reír tanto.

"Shush Kyle! Dejame oír" Reclamo Sheila totalmente absorbida por las noticias

"_Pero debemos de admitir que Myterion es el héroe más sexy de toda la banda!" _Grito la conductora con tono soñador, pero fue interrumpida por una de sus compañeras

"_Claro! Pero no te olvides de Toolshed! El sí que está hecho un bombón…"_

"Hahaha! Lo siento madre me voy a dormir, no puedo seguir aguantando esto! Hahahaha"

"Sí cariño, pero no olvides ordenar tus cosas para la escuela para mañana!"

"QUÉ!"

"Disculpa Kyle, olvide decirte que ya te hemos inscrito en la preparatoria del pueblo, así que mañana irás a la escuela"

Kyle tenía razón, este día fue bastante largo…y peor aún, no sabía que se suponía debía guardar en su mochila, así que se decidió por tomar solo 2 cuadernos y meterlos a una de sus mochilas, la que sea que estuviera más o menos presentable. Después de "acomodar" su mochila, se dirigió a su cama y trato de dormir, estaba tan cansado que no tardo ni 3 minutos en quedarse plenamente perdido en sus sueños y para su desgracia tuvo que soñar con los supuestos "héroes". El pelirrojo soñó que los miembros del equipo "Coon y amigos" decidían volverlo uno de ellos y le daban un estúpido disfraz azul con un papalote pegado en su espalda, y aunque él se negaba plenamente en ponérselo termino usándolo, no cabía en sí de vergüenza.

"Bien subordinados, esta noche lo hemos hecho bien…" Comenzó una voz algo irritante y burlona, mientras se paseaba por los alrededores de la sala de junta, hasta que fue interrumpido por una más chillona y un poco más infantil.

"Que no somos tus subordinados!" Grito la vocecilla desde el otro extremo de la mesa que se encontraba en la sala. Había 6 chicos sentados alrededor de dicha mesa, todos con las manos en su mentón y todos ellos miraban con fastidio al que comenzó a hablar.

"Qué si lo son carajo, te recuerdo que yo fui quién inicio todo esto!"

"No lo somos, además tú no fuiste el que inicio con esto, fue decisión de todos!"

"Uh sí claro, como si tu cerebro de mosquito fuera lo suficientemente grande como para pensar en una idea tan grandiosa como esta!"

"No empieces con los insultos acerca de mi personaje! Que me caracterice de mosquito no significa que tenga el tamaño del cerebro de uno"

"Hahaha tienes razón, el tuyo es aún más pequeño, pendejo!" La voz del mayor empezó a tornarse en grandes carcajadas, mientras los otros le seguían mirando con odio

"Aquí, vamos de nuevo…" Murmuro uno de los chicos con voz monótona y el chico al que pertenecía dicha voz también contaba con una expresión aburrida y algo estresada, tenía unos grandes orbes color azul , los cuales cubrían unas gafas de construcción amarillas, y cabello negro.

"Basta ya los dos!" Grito una voz más fuerte y dura que las demás, haciendo que los chicos pararan de insultarse a través de la mesa, lo miraran con desafío y finalmente regresaran sus miradas hacia su respectivo adversario con odio inmenso y tomarán asiento.

"Esto no ha terminado culón"

"Te escuche, hijo de puta! "

"Coon! Prosigue con el discurso" ordeno la fuerte voz

"Bien, como les decía, el día de hoy logramos frustrar 10 asaltos, 2 peleas callejeras y 1 violación"

"Por favor, cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que eso no era una violación, solo eran dos cabrones besándose"

"Fue una violación y si no les gusta, chúpenme las bolas, pero bueno supongo que vieron las noticias de hoy, hace un rato"

"Sí! Mysterion cuántas veces te tiraste a la conductora para que dijera que eres el más sexy de todos?" Interrumpió, ahora, la voz de un chico moreno

"Yo no me tire a nadie"

"Hahaha admítelo, Mysterion, ya dinos cuántas veces" ahora hablo el pelinegro

"Cállate que tú fuiste el segundo de la lista" grito el moreno señalándolo con su dedo índice, tomando una expresión algo irritada en su rostro.

"Maldición, ese no es el punto, maricas!"

"TIMMEEH!"

"Gracias Tim…digo Iron Maiden" Agradeció el más gordo de todos "el punto es que la policía, al fin se ha dignado a reconocer nuestro poder, ahora ya podemos decirles que nos den una mamada a cambio de capturar a los criminales, o mejor aún que nos den los últimos modelos de consolas de este año!"

"Sueñas GORDO!"

"Mierda Mosquito, te juró que si vuelves a llamarme gordo transformare tu pene en un bonito globo en forma de caballo"

"Quiero verte intentarlo, GOR-DO…"

"Ahora sí grandísimo hijo de puta!"

El gordo se lanzo sobre la mesa para atacar al "mosquito" tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y acercándolo más para poder darle su merecido. El moreno, junto con un rubio con algo rosa en la mitad de su cara se pararon rápidamente para tratar de separarlos. Mientras que del lado contrario a dónde ocurría la pelea los otros 3 solo observaban con aburrimiento la escena, como si fuera algo que pasa todos los días.

"En serio que nunca creí que las juntas de héroes fueran así" dijo el azabache con total indiferencia

"ni yo, sabía que juntarnos sería mala idea"

"TIMEEH!"

El sol pego fuertemente en la cara del pelirrojo y pudo escuchar los gritos de su madre apresurándolo para ir a la escuela, el chico solo se sobo los ojos y después soltó un gran y largo bostezo. Se levanto y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño rascándose el estómago en el camino.

"Odio el primer día de escuela, odio las escuelas nuevas…" murmuro Kyle al entrar a la ducha.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin salió, se vistió, en seguida fue a buscar su mochila y al salir tomo su ushanka verde que recién le habían comprado, pues la necesitaría a causa del frío que azota al pueblo. Tomo su desayuno de una forma bastante rápida, por último, para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"Me voy ma, los veo en la tarde" grito el chico de ojos verdes mientras abría la puerta

"Sí cielo, pon atención en tus clases y no llegues tarde!"

"Ok" volvió a gritar Kyle girando la cabeza y se llevo un gran susto al ver que alguien ya lo esperaba

"AAH, BUTTERS! Me volviste a espantar! Ya van dos"

"L-lo siento Kyle, es que no quiero llegar solo a la escuela, y como ayer en la noche te no te vi muy seguro sobre ir a la escuela decidí ver si irías o no"

"Está bien Butters, creo que tendré que quitarte esa maña tuya de pedir disculpas y explicarte por cualquier cosa"

"E-eso no suena mal"

"Hehe, vamos Butters, no queremos llegar tarde"

"Mejor dicho, nuestros padres no quieren que lleguemos tarde"

"Cierto"

Caminaron hacia una calle adelante en silencio

"¿Butters…?"

"¿Si, Kyle?"

"¿Dónde mierdas esta la escuela?"

**Bueh, ustedes dicen, les gusto? No les gusto? Apesta? Huele bien?**

**Críticas constructivas y sugerencias con bienvenidas.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	2. ¿Toolshed y Mysterion?

**Muajajajaja! Gracias a los reviews/ favoritos/alertas/etc que me dieron aquí está el 2° capitulo, no esperaba tener tantos reviews (sí, para mi 6 son muchos jeje) y tampoco que mi historia les fuera de interés, solo me queda decirles ¡GRACIAS!. Al fin podre poner a Kyle y a Butters como las damiselas en peligro, jo jo jo! Bueno pues ya sin mucho que decir aquí se los dejo y disculpen mi maña de solo poner el último signo de interrogación y exclamación, pero luego me da flojera xD**

**Por cierto esto es un súper largo fic, al menos a mi parecer si xD**

**South Park no me pertenece, gracias a dios, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

Después de una gran travesía y un montonal de preguntas que hicieron a los del lugar, los chicos consiguieron llegar a la escuela, y por alguna extraña razón llegaron temprano, lo bastante temprano como para ver a casi toda la escuela hacerse pendeja en lo que tocaban para dar la clase.

"y bien… ¿dónde se supone que esta nuestro salón?" Pregunto Kyle totalmente fastidiado

"N-no sé Kyle, tal vez debamos preguntarle al o a la directora de esta escuela"

"Bien, supongamos que le vamos a preguntar, dime ¿en dónde está su oficina?"

"bue-bueno Kyle ¿cómo se supone que yo sepa?"

De pronto el pelirrojo que se había agachado un poco para ajustarse a la altura del rubio, tomo una posición recta y unos escalofríos recorrieron toda su espalda a lo que le siguió una cara de disgusto que cambió rápidamente en una de gran enojo. Kyle se volteo bruscamente para enfrentarse con cualquiera que hubiera sido el descarado que se atrevió a darle una nalgada. Y para su sorpresa, al no encontrarse con alguien de frente y bajar su vista se encontró con una chica rubia con pronunciadas curvas y una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro, lo que logro que Kyle se sonrojara a sobremanera volteando nuevamente para encontrarse con Butters, tomarlo del brazo y salir de aquella incómoda situación.

"¡Hey espera! ¿No quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu salón?" Grito la chica desesperada al ver al pelirrojo marcharse a paso rápido. Ambos chicos frenaron en seco y ahora fue Butters quién hablo

"¿Tú…tú harías eso por nosotros?"

"Claro cariño, supongo que ustedes son los nuevos de este año, ¿me equivoco?"

"No"

"Bueno, entonces me temo que van en nuestro salón"

"¿Nuestro?" pregunto Kyle extrañado, pero al mirar al lado de la rubia pudo ver a una chica de pelo negro que lucía algo tímida como para no querer hablar. El pelirrojo se sintió estúpido al no haber notado la presencia de la otra chica

"Sí, yo soy Bárbara Stevens y ella es Wendy Testaburger" presento la chica rubia

"Ah, yo soy Kyle Broflovski y el es Butt… Leopold Stotch"

"Wow, judío,¿ eh?"

"U-uhh…sí…" gimió Kyle al ver la corta distancia que había dejado la rubia, quién se había abalanzado a sus brazos al pronunciar esa pregunta y aunque él no quisiera admitir la chica lo estaba provocando a sobremanera, pero para su suerte la rubia se aparto rápidamente y los miro a ambos con una sonrisa satisfactoria tras haber notado los resultados de sus actos.

"Bien chicos ¡síganos!"

"¡Te seguimos!" dijo Butters animosamente caminando atrás de las chicas, Kyle solo se limito a seguir a los tres.

Luego de pasar por varios pasillos y notar como la rubia era tan popular que iba saludando a todos los chicos cada vez que pasaba, llegaron al que al parecer sería su salón de clases. Inmediatamente se dirigieron a la entrada y pudieron ver que ya había bastantes chicos en el salón a pesar de que las clases aún no comenzaban. Las primeras en entrar fueron las chicas, seguidas por Kyle quién paró en seco al notar a cierto chico.

"Es él"

"¿Quién es quién Kyle?"

"Es el chico de ayer por la noche"

"Ah, ¿pero cuál chico?"

"¡Ese!" Le grito Kyle al rubio mientras señalaba con un dedo a un chico de ojos azules con un gorro azul y pompón amarillo que miraba por la ventana sin expresión alguna en la cara.

"Ah, y ¿cuándo lo conociste?"

"¡Ayer por la noche, cuando te fuiste, salió de la nada y me llamo debilucho!"

"¡O-oh, hamburguesas!"

"¡Es un gran hijo de puta! Me va a oír"

"¡S-sí es un idiota!"

Kyle iba directo a reclamarle al chico del gorro azul lo que ayer le había dicho y hecho, es decir quién se creía para dedicarle el dedo medio sin siquiera un poco de vergüenza y encima llamarlo debilucho, pero por obras del destino la campana sonó aunque no había dado ni 4 pasos y justo cuando planeaba retroceder se estampo con un chico que parecía estar hecho de metal pues no se movió siquiera un poco al tropezar con el pelirrojo quien a diferencia del otro salió cayendo al suelo. Cuando el chico levanto la vista para encontrarse con el idiota que lo había tirado se sorprendió, pues el sujeto que se encargo de tirarlo era exageradamente similar al chico de gorro azul, tenían casi la misma cara, la única diferencia que pudo encontrar Kyle era que este tenía las facciones faciales más finas y unos ojos azules más claros. 'Genial y para acabarla de joder tiene un gemelo, mierda!' pensó el pelirrojo absorbido por toda la ira y frustración que traía cargando desde hace un rato.

"Uh, ¡lo siento!" se disculpo el chico de pelo negro, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, se notaba una gran preocupación en su voz, pero eso no basto para calmar a Kyle quién golpeo la mano que le ofrecía y se levanto solo.

"¡Eres un imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas, pendejo!"

"Oye, ya te he dicho que lo siento"

"No me importa, ¡vaya que eres igual que tu hermano!"

"¿Hermano?"

"Sí, el estúpido que está sentado…"

Kyle no pudo terminar, el que aparentemente era su maestro hizo su aparición y mando a todos a tomar lugar. El chico pelinegro aparto la vista del pelirrojo como si nada hubiera pasado e hizo su camino a su lugar, esto molesto aún más, si es posible, a Kyle.

"Qué pesados son esos dos, vaya que buen comienzo de vida en este estúpido pueblucho"

"Tranquilízate Kyle, seguro que mejorará"

"No, Butters, mierdas como esta nunca mejoran"

"…"

Horas pasaron, el día y las clases eran aburridas para el pelirrojo. Casi no prestaba atención debido a que algunos temas eran solo de repaso y el ya se los sabía perfectamente, no le veía caso alguno. Llego a tal punto su aburrimiento que pasaba su mirada por todo el salón, hasta que sus ojos verdes se pararon en el chico que hace unas horas lo había tumbado al suelo, desde que habían comenzado las clases el pelinegro no había abierto la boca para nada bueno solo un par de veces para contestar algunas preguntas que hacía el profesor, pero de ahí en fuera nada solo se limitaba a mirar al frente y de vez en cuando por la ventana. Por alguna razón al pelirrojo le empezó a llamar la atención este chico.

En cambio el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo salón se encontraba el chico que había visto cuando fue camino a casa de kyle el día de ayer, el otro rubio que había considerado hermoso, pero trato de no prestarle demasiada atención, pues si lo hacía dejaría los estudios de lado.

Finalmente se dio el receso de clases y todos salieron como si les hubiesen puesto un petardo en el trasero, Kyle se levanto rápidamente y espero a Butters, desde hace un rato ya se había calmado y ya no estaba eufórico como en la mañana. El andar del pelinegro volvió a llamar la atención del pelirrojo, observo como el chico de ojos azules tomaba un gorrito azul con pompón rojo y se lo ponía mientras avanzaba con el chico rubio que había llamado la atención del pequeño Leopold. Una vez en la cafetería tomaron asiento y ambos chicos pudieron observar al pelinegro y al rubio sentarse en otra banca con expresiones indiferentes en sus caras, casi no hablaban.

"Sí que son algo raros esos dos, ¿no crees Kyle?"

"Yo que voy a saber" un pequeño sonrojo se formo en la cara del pelirrojo, después de todo Butters lo había visto mirar a la mesa donde se encontraban los otros dos con gran curiosidad y profundidad

"Sabes Kyle, yo vi al chico de pelo rubio cuando iba camino a tu casa"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, creo que es pobre, porque por la zona en que lo vi no se veía tan bien que digamos o tal vez, a lo mejor solo pasaba por ahí…"

"No tengo idea"

"¡Hola, Kyle 'tengo un hermoso trasero' Broflovski!"

"¡Ah! Ho-hola Bárbara"

"¡Vamos chico deja las formalidades! Llámame Bebe"

"Uh está bien, Bebe"

"Ves así está mejor"

"¿Y la otra chica que estaba contigo esta mañana, dónde está?"

"¿Quién? ¿Wendy? Pues esta coqueteando con el chico más popular de nuestro grupo, no te preocupes"

"¿Chico popular?" Kyle dejo salir una leve carcajada, odiaba que le dieran tanta importancia a los chicos 'populares' que no tenían ni un pequeño porcentaje de cerebro

"¿Celos Broflovski?" pregunto Bebe en un tono más enojado y alto

"No, para nada, es solo que no me imagino que tan estúpido es el 'chico popular'"

"Ah pues si te interesa es ese que esta por allá" contesto Bebe más animada y tranquila, apuntando a la mesa del pelinegro y el rubio. Kyle por su parte se llevo una gran sorpresa

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

"El del gorro azul con pompón rojo, el otro simplemente es un idiota pervertido"

"Ah…"

"Se llama Stanley Randall Marsh, ¿quieres conocerlo?"

"No, sería lo peor que pudieras hacer…"

"¿Po-por qué dices que es un idiota pervertido?" Pregunto la tímida voz de Butters, de quién se habían olvidado por completo.

"Bueno…¿por dónde empiezo? No puede estudiar y es adicto al sexo"

"¡Oh Vaya!" El pequeño rubio se ruborizo y bajo la mirada al suelo

"Hahaha, ¡parece ser que ahora si Wendy conseguirá novio para este 14 de Febrero! Bueno eso se lo gana por votarlo tantas veces"

El pelirrojo ya no escuchaba nada, solo se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando a aquel chico de pelo negro que lucía ya agotado de tener que lidiar con la chica de sombrero rosa.

"Stanley, ¿huh?" Murmuro "De ahora en adelante, serás mi enemigo"

Kyle simplemente no podía soportar que hubiera alguien guapo, popular e inteligente (no tanto como él) en su clase se supone que él es el único que puede tener esas características, compartir belleza con inteligencia, o al menos eso le decían sus compañeros de Nueva Jersey. No fue hasta que noto que el azabache lo miraba directamente a los ojos que aparto la vista de aquella mesa, lo último que vio antes de apartar la vista fue que Stanley movía sus labios, como si le estuviera hablando a él directamente, esto hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

Por su parte el pequeño rubio se dirigió al bote de basura que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de Stanley y el otro chico rubio sin saber exactamente la razón por la que había ido ahí, para cuando se dio cuenta, saco un papelillo que tenía en su suéter y lo tiro para que no sospecharan. Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí parado.

"¿Vas a tardar demasiado aún?"

"¡AAH!"

"Tranquilízate amigo, era solo una pregunta"

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar al ver quién se encontraba delante de él. Era aquel chico que tanto había llamado su atención, aquel de cabello dorado y ojos azules.

"L-lo siento" justo cuando decidió salir corriendo del lugar una mano lo tomo de la muñeca

"No te preocupes, cariño" Le dijo el chico con la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio

"¿¡Ca-cariño!"

"hahaha"

Butters logro soltarse y salió velozmente de aquel lugar alcanzando a Kyle, Bebe y ahora Clyde en la mesa.

"¡Vamos Bebe! Dame un poco de tu tiempo"

"No, ya no hay de qué hablar"

"¡Por favooooor!" chillaba el chico castaño

"Dios Clyde, ¿qué clase de maricón le ruega a una mujerzuela como Bebe?" se burlo un chico gordo que estaba parado detrás de Clyde

"Mierda culón, esto no es tu asunto ¡y no la llames mujerzuela!"

"Sí si claro" fue lo último que dijo el gordo antes de llevarse a Clyde jalándolo de las muñecas

"¡Suéltame cabrón!"

"Esto es por lo que me hiciste anoche en la sala de juntas, pendejete"

"Sigues con eso gordo?"

"¡Pues no es como que tú estés muy delgado Clyde!"

"¡Hijo de puta, literalmente!" Chilló Clyde

"¿Wow, es que acaso son pareja?" pregunto Kyle ya con mejor humor ante tal escena

"Una muy disfuncional" contesto Bebe

Paso el receso, un receso bastante incómodo para Kyle pues Bebe insistía en hacerlo sentirse "presionado" y también para Butters pues aún seguía atontado por lo que le había dicho el chico de pelo dorado es por eso que ambos se sintieron excesivamente relajados al escuchar el timbre que anuncia el regreso a clases.

Kyle se sintió mejor una vez dentro del salón de clase, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando los maestros se encargaron de recordarle que lo que estaban enseñando el día de hoy él ya lo sabía, pero eso era una gran ventaja porque podría usarlo para humillar a aquel pelinegro y demostrarle que él es más inteligente, así que cada vez que alguno de los maestros hacía una pregunta el pelirrojo se encargaba de responderla antes que el otro chico el cuál una que otra vez no la levantaba y que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo convirtió el resto de las clases en una extraña y aburrida competencia de quien respondía más y correctamente las preguntas, teniendo como ganador a ni más ni menos que Kyle.

A pesar de esto el pelinegro seguía con una mirada perdida e indiferente a la situación y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, lo que consiguió que el pelirrojo sintiera una gran curiosidad y enojo por el hecho de que al parecer le estaba ignorando.

Por el bien de los dos el destino se encargo de hacer timbrar la campana que marcaba la salida. Este definitivamente había sido un día demasiado estresante para Kyle y para el pequeño rubio que seguía pensando en las palabras del rubio mayor.

"Cariño…" murmuro Butters mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, totalmente perdido en los pensamientos que lo invadían en ese momento hasta que la voz de Kyle lo saco de ellos.

"Butters apúrate ya quiero salir de este maldito infierno"

"Sí, ya casi termino" rió nerviosamente el rubio

"¡Cielo Santo, esto sí que ha sido un GRAN día!"

"Tienes razón"

"Vamos Butters, no soporto tener que seguir compartiendo la habitación con ese bastardo" le murmuro Kyle, apuntando a la dirección del azabache que se encontraba escribiendo una pequeña nota en su escritorio.

"Ya acabe, vámonos"

Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta a paso apresurado acompañados de un silencio incómodo y algo duradero.

"Kyle tengo una idea"

"Te escucho"

"Porque no vamos al parque que vimos ayer en la tarde para relajarnos una poco, ¿qué dices?"

"Vaya, es bueno saber que no fui el único en tener un pésimo día"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Claro, pero deja aviso a mi madre, ya sabes cómo se pondría al ver que no llego a casa"

"Oh Hamburguesas, creo que yo también haré lo mismo si no me castigaran por una semana"

Los dos sacaron sus celulares, marcaron los números de sus respectivos padres. Kyle volteo por mero reflejo y su expresión se tenso al ver a 'Stanley' salir riendo con otro grupo de chicos y también pudo ver que iba con el que el suponía era su gemelo o hermano tal vez, pero el pelirrojo trato de restarle importancia tomando su posición inicial y reacciono al escuchar la voz de su madre en la línea. Después de una larga charla e indicios de peleas madre-hijo Sheila retrocedió y le otorgo el permiso al chico, Kyle no sabía porque su madre sonaba tan alterada, ella dijo "está bien Kyle pero por lo que más quieras, de ninguna manera llegues después de las 6…o habrá problemas jovencito" ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Por qué sonaba tan preocupada?

Los chicos caminaron hacía el parque, pasaron a jugar en unas máquinas que había de camino, llegaron al parque, compraron unos helados y se dispusieron a sentarse en unos columpios que se encontraban ahí. Luego de una larga charla y de desahogar las confusiones y frustraciones que ambos chicos habían sentido en su primer día de clase notaron que ya había oscurecido. Kyle se sobresalto al ver que la noche caía y miro rápidamente a su reloj.

"¡Carajo ya son las 7!" grito Kyle mientras se levantaba del columpio y tomaba su mochila

"Oh cielos, nos van a matar nuestros padres" gimió el rubio, imitando a Kyle

"Qué gran mierda, odio este estúpido día"

Rápidamente hicieron su camino a casa, decidieron ir juntos hasta la casa de Kyle, tomaron un callejón para cortar el camino y llegar más rápido.

"Kyle, e-este callejón no me da confianza" murmuro el rubio, al borde de las lágrimas

"Anda Butters, así llegaremos más rápido, avanza" ordeno el pelirrojo

El sonido agudo de un metal cayendo los tomo por total sorpresa, ambos saltaron y se quedaron pasmados. Kyle intento hacerse el fuerte y busco a quién hubiera sido el que provoco tal ruido, sin tener éxito.

"Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí" se burlo un sujeto ya adulto que estaba parado en frente de ellos, Kyle inmediatamente volteo a verlo desafiante.

"Unos maricas caminando como si nada por estos rumbos"

"¿A quién llamas marica, maldito lameculos?" gruño Kyle con su temperamento a punto de explotar

"Haha, es que acaso piensas negármelo, por favor tu pareja se va a enojar contigo, si es que logran salir de esta." Bufo otro de los hombres que estaban en frente

"Kyle, será mejor no hacerlos enojar…" dijo Butters con voz quebrada, el pobre no tardaba en romper en llanto.

"Miren, si lo que quieren es dinero aquí está mi cartera, llévensela" dijo Kyle tratando de mantenerse calmado por el bien de Butters

"Si quisiéramos tu asquerosa cartera ya te la hubiéramos quitado y nos hubiéramos largado idiota, lo que en realidad queremos es ver sufrir a unos cuantos inocentes" sentenció el que al parecer era el jefe del grupo, sacando de la nada un tubo y golpeándolo contra su mano libre

"Bueno, si lo que buscas es pelea, por lo menos ten el valor de enfrentarte uno a uno, sin esa mariconada del tubo" Gruño Kyle levantándose las mangas de su chaqueta naranja

"Ok, eso haré y lo disfrutare en grande, maldito insolente" contesto el sujeto, tirando el tubo al suelo y aproximándose a Kyle.

"¡Kyle! Por favor no lo hagas, ¡no quiero que te lastimen!" grito el rubio completamente hundido en lágrimas.

"Cállate Butters, lo hago por los dos"

El sujeto se abalanzo sobre Kyle, pero este logro esquivarlo rápidamente, el otro no tardo demasiado en levantarse y le propino un golpe en la mejilla de Kyle, el pelirrojo se enfureció y le soltó un puñetazo directo al estómago lo que provoco que el otro perdiera el aire. Fue en cuestión de segundos que sus compañeros sometieron a Kyle dejándolo de rodillas en el piso.

"¡Kyle!" Chillo Butters antes de ser tomado por otros compañeros del otro sujeto.

El pelirrojo por su parte elevo la vista para verlo directamente

"Esto es lo que le pasa a los maricas como tú y tu 'amiguito' " grito el hombre realmente enojado y justo cuando iba a patear al chico frente a él, dos siluetas lo tumbaron en el suelo.

Todo sucedió de manera realmente rápida, Kyle cuando menos se dio cuenta de que estaba libre, vio que todos los hombres de la banda yacían en el suelo. Butters se encontraba en los brazos de un chico vestido totalmente de negro con un antifaz en la cara que hacía algo difícil reconocer su cara, tenía un signo de interrogación en su gorro, y en cuanto al jefe de la banda, estaba recibiendo su merecido por un chico de pelo negro con unas herramientas en su cinturón y una cinta en su pecho que tenía un T.

"Oh carajo, lo que me faltaba fui salvado por los patéticos "héroes" del pueblo, pff hubiera preferido ser golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente" murmuro el pelirrojo tapándose la cara con total decepción.

"No creo que en verdad hubieras querido eso" le susurro un chico de una forma muy cálida y tierna que hizo que Kyle se estremeciera y se sonrojara por la cercanía de la voz, volteo a ver a quién le había dicho eso encontrándose con unos grandes orbes azules cubiertos por unas gafas amarillas, una cara muy fina y cabello negro, era el chico que le estaba propinando la golpiza al jefe… ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a dónde él se encontraba?

"¿Tú qué vas a saber?" gruño el pelirrojo, por su parte el otro chico soltó una risita

"Fuiste muy valiente al defender a tu amigo" sonrió haciendo que Kyle se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Sí cla… ¡BUTTERS! ¿¡Dónde está Butters!"

"tranquilo Kyle estoy aquí"

"Uff, menos mal" suspiro Kyle

"Creo que tenemos que agradecerles por habernos salvado, ¿no es así ky?"El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido y Butters lo miro desafiante

"Ok, le debemos las gracias a…"

"Llámame Toolshed y el es Mysterion"

"Bah, gracias sujetos con nombres raros"

"¡Kyle!"

"Ya no te quejes Butters vámonos ya es demasiado tarde, ¡nos vemos luego!" grito Kyle mientras corría con Butters agarrándolo de la muñeca hacía la salida del callejón…

"Yo pido al rubio"

"Bien, porque el pelirrojo me encanto a mi"

"Es hora de irnos, sino el culo gordo va a empezar a joder"

"Como tú digas"

**Fin! Finito! Del capítulo! xD Hahaha esto se va a poner bueno, o eso digo yo.**

**Críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**Ah! Estoy muy inspirada! T^T**

**A todo esto díganme ustedes qué opinan, ¿Le pongo súper poderes a Stan? ¿o no? XD y también díganme ¿Les molestan los capítulos largos? Porque estoy haciendo el 3° y me está saliendo muy largo haha pero si les molesta trataré de recórtale. **

**¿reviews? *3***


	3. ángel guardián? no me jodas!

**Oh Dios mío… ¿20 reviews? ¡Ustedes son increíbles! De verdad que no tienen idea de cómo me animan el día haha, por eso aquí les dejo el 3° capi, quiero agradecerles especialmente a: ****symphknot**,**WxTxR**** y ****BelCandyKagamine** **por seguir mi historia y dejar sus maravillosos comentarios, ah y también a ****Dani-Ela-Nati-chan** **haha amiga tus comentarios me mataron, y Clyde no anda con Cartman…aún haaha**, **pero también les doy mil gracias a las o los que dejan review y me dan sus opiniones, en serio que eso es como mi alimento e.e**

**Disculpen si esta algo flojo pero aún no lo terminaba y ayer estaba como zombie en la noche tratando de acabarlo x_x además a petición de ustedes no le recorte nada haha en fin espero que les guste y les doy una recomendación, escuchen la canción de "Crystal Castles- Not in love" cuando lleguen a la parte cuando Kyle habla con Toolshed :D O mierda! Ya les di un spoiler T.T bueno disfrútenlo xD**

**South Park no me pertenece u.u**

**OOOO**

Kyle se levanto hecho un asco literalmente, desde el primer día que habían llegado ese lugar el pelirrojo no había podido dormir bien, por lo que tenía unas ojeras horribles, una cara de pocos amigos y el moretón que se formo después de que el bastardo ese lo golpeo en la mejilla. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se sobo la cabeza, de pronto le vino un flashback de lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde, en seguida recordó aquel chico de pelo negro acercándose peligrosamente a él mientras le susurraba al oído, provocando que se estremeciera y, aunque fuera un poco vergonzoso de admitir, se sintiera un poco nervioso ante la presencia del chico pero después se acordó del súper regaño que le habían dado sus padres por haber llegado mucho más tarde de lo que habían acordado, su madre se puso histérica y estuvo a segundos de llamar a la policía si no hubiese sido por que el pelirrojo entro por la puerta antes. Pero su cabeza volvió a dibujar al chico de gafas amarillas en su mente.

Pronto el chico se acordó que anoche había llegado tan cabreado y cansado que ni siquiera pudo acomodar en su mochila los cuadernos que su madre le había comprado el día de ayer, así que después de salir de su rutina diaria matutina, saco su mochila y comenzó a acomodar sus útiles.

"Vaya estos dos cuadernos sí que me sirvieron el día de ayer, ptss, lo malo es que ahora tendré que pasar los resúmenes en limpio" gruño mientras sacaba los cuadernos y vio como una pequeña nota caía de uno de ellos. Kyle la tomó y se sorprendió al notar que la letra estaba bonita y legible, no tardó más y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito.

'_Disculpa lo de la mañana, en verdad que no fue mi intención tirarte, ¿amigos?'_

Kyle se encontró con una sonrisa similar a la que pone una colegiala cuando ve al chico que le gusta hasta que reacciono pensando en quién probablemente le había dejado la carta y por seguro nunca perdonaría aquel idiota.

"¡Ha! ¿Amigos? Ni en tus sueños, imbécil" el pelirrojo estaba decidido a romper el papel y tirarlo, cuando de repente se pregunto a qué hora o cuándo pudo haber dejado tal carta, si según él recordaba nunca se separo de su mochila, a excepción del receso pero no pudo haber sido en ese momento puesto que él lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Kyle se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

"A menos que…no…eso sería imposible…el no puede ser…"

"Kyle apresúrate, tu amigo Butters ya te está esperando." Le gritó su madre desde la planta baja

"Cierto, Butters, ya no lo llame en la noche para ver cómo había llegado a su casa… ¡YA VOY MAMÁ!"

El pelirrojo aventó unos cuantos cuadernos dentro de su mochila, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo a la entrada. Al acercarse a la entrada pudo ver como Butters miraba a la calle y como temblaba a causa del frío, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de Kyle para vengarse de todas las veces que Butters lo había asustado, se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y una vez lo tuvo en frente le grito.

"¡BUTTERS! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!"

"¡AHHH, SANTO CIELO, NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! HARE LO QUE SEA"

"¿Lo que sea?"

"¡SI!" pero entonces el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos y vio como Kyle soltaba unas grandes y exageradas carcajadas hasta que logro calmarse."Bien, quiero que te vistas de Courtney Love"

"Kyle, ¡eres un idiota!"

"No te quejes, me las debías"

"¿y-yo porqué?"

"Por las tantas veces que me asustaste"

"Solo fueron dos y fueron si querer"

"Si claro Butters, andando" dijo Kyle comenzando a caminar hacia la parada de autobús, el día de ayer cuando estuvieron preguntando en dónde se encontraba la preparatoria de South Park les comentaron que había un autobús que los llevaba directo, pero para su mala suerte ellos ya se encontraban bastante lejos de donde les había dicho que quedaba dicha parada así que decidieron caminar, pero el día de hoy irían en autobús.

Butters seguía ofendido por la mala broma de Kyle. El rubio lo seguía de cerca aunque iba pasos atrás de el pelirrojo, iba a hablarle a Kyle para mejorar un poco la situación, después de todo Kyle era su único amigo y no quería que se enojara con él, porque si eso sucedía tendría que caminar solo por aquellos pasillos de la escuela, pero el pelirrojo paró en seco provocando que Butters se golpeara con su espalda.

"¿Q-qué ocurre, Kyle?"

El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de enojo , viendo hacia la supuesta parada de autobús, el rubio siguió el camino de la vista de Kyle para encontrarse con aquel chico del abrigo naranja que el día de ayer le había llamado 'cariño' y al recordarlo la cara del pobre rubio se tiño de rojo. Los otros chicos estaban peleando con uno más gordo que llevaba una chaqueta roja, particularmente el chico rubio del abrigo naranja, el otro pelinegro solo discutía con el chico de rojo pero ni siquiera se movía para confrontarlo, restándole importancia a la situación. El gordo no tardo en dedicarles el dedo medio a los dos y desviar la mirada indignado.

"Creo que hoy también tendremos que ir caminando a la escuela"

"Pero Kyle no quiero caminar, la escuela está muy lejos"

"Mierda butters no te haría nada mal hacer algo de ejercicio, estas muy delgado, así por lo menos podrías poner en forma tus piernas"

"Está bien Kyle, pero ya no grites no están viendo" gimió el rubio señalando a los chicos que se encontraban en la parada, con excepción del gordo porque él se encontraba buscando algo en su mochila.

Kyle abrió los ojos de manera sorprendente al ver que el tal 'Stanley' lo tenía en la mira, lo que más odiaba Kyle de ese chico era el hecho de que descifrar su mirada era un trabajo muy difícil, además de que casi no tenía expresiones faciales que delataran algún tipo de sentimiento, a excepción de la vez en que tiró a Kyle, porque en ese momento su cara era de total preocupación y para finalizar casi siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. El rubio que se encontraba al lado del pelinegro solo los miraba con una sonrisa perversa en su cara y unos ojos seductores, lo que hizo que tanto Butters como Kyle se estremecieran y salieran huyendo del lugar, de ninguna manera querían ser violados por ese sujeto. Ambos amigos hicieron su camino a la escuela y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban llegando a su destino. Iban a subiendo las escaleras cuando Kyle vio al gemelo malvado de Stanley, paso a solo unos centímetros del chico y rápidamente el flashback de la cara del supuesto "héroe" que ayer en la noche se le había insinuado, ok no eso no había pasado, pero Kyle estaba seguro que eso trataba de hacer, bueno en fin, que ayer en la noche los había "salvado" apareció en su mente y nuevamente al recordar la cercanía que había entre los dos provoco que se sonrojara. Una vez terminado el Flashback lo primero en ver fue la cara del chico de gorro azul y pompón amarillo, Kyle no tardo mucho en hacer la relación de ambas caras y darse de cuenta de que eran exageradamente parecidas haciendo que el pelirrojo llegara a una conclusión. Kyle paró en seco y se acerco más al chico dejando a Butters solo, el pelirrojo lo tomo de la cara y lo acerco a la suya.

"¿Qué coño crees que haces, idiota?"

"Eres tú ¿¡no es cierto!"

"Obvio que soy yo pendejo" contesto de mala gana, pero sin perder el tono nasal que lo acompañaba, el chico cuya cara estaba atrapada en las manos de Broflovski "mira si es por lo de la otra noche, yo no hice nada más que decir la verdad…"

"Admítelo, ¡tú fuiste el que nos salvo anoche!"

"¿salvarlos? ¿De qué carajos hablas, marica?"

"Sé tú 'secreto', no trates de engañarme"

"¿Secreto? Mira pedazo de mierda, estoy perdiendo la paciencia"

"¡Gah! T-tú chico de n-naranja, suelta a Craig s-sino te va a partir las bolas ¡Y ESO SERIA MUCHA PRESIÓN! Porque si te mata n-nos van a culpar a todos e iremos a la cárcel." Gritó un chico rubio despeinado mientras trataba de separar a los chicos.

Pronto Kyle entro en sí y se separo inmediatamente de los dos chicos ¿Qué tal si se había equivocado de persona? Pero eso no podía ser, el tenía ojos azules, cabello negro…pero la voz era diferente, era más dulce y las facciones de su rostro eran más finas que las de aquel chico llamado Craig, además de que sus ojos azules eran mucho más claros que los de él, o al menos eso pensaba.

"¿Estás contento, imbécil? Haz hecho que Tweek se altere"

Kyle se sonrojo al instante, se había equivocado e hizo una tontería por no reflexionarlo antes. Tenía que salir de ahí o moriría de un exceso de atención, pues varios alumnos habían formado un circulo a su alrededor, a paso rápido consiguió salir del circulo volviendo a chocar con la persona a la que en esos momentos era a la que menos quería ver Kyle.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez?" masculló Kyle

"Hehe parece que el destino quiere vernos juntos" bromeo el pelinegro, sonriéndole a Kyle mientras se levantaba. Kyle se sonrojo ante la oración que acababa de pronunciar el otro chico, espero unos instantes y al ver que Stanley no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarle a levantarse le grito.

"¿¡Qué no piensas ayudarme!"

"Uh… ¿esta vez no me golpearas la mano?"

"No…" murmuro Kyle

"entonces…"El chico levanto a Kyle de la mano sin mucho esfuerzo, parecía bastante fuerte

"Gracias"

"no hay de que" volvió a sonreírle, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al instante."Oh por dios, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu cara? ¿Es que acaso te golpearon? Porque si fue así yo…"

Kyle desvió la mirada y salió corriendo en busca de su salón con la cabeza agachada dejando al pelinegro hablando solo, no quería que nadie viera lo que ese estúpido Stanley había provocado en sus mejillas, lo más gracioso era que no sabía si ese sonrojo era a causa del enojo o de la humillación que había sufrido, y sí, había una 3° opción pero Kyle no estaba dispuesto a siquiera tomarla como tal.

Llego a su salón y se encontró a Butters sentado en su lugar, cielos, se había olvidado del pequeño rubio. Esto será otro largo día…

**OOOO**

"Clydeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

El castaño suspiro, todavía no llegaba a su salón y el culón ya le estaba partiendo las bolas

"¿Qué quieres culón?"

"No me llames culón, puta de mierda"

Clyde volvió a suspirar, ¿porqué todas sus platicas tenían que ser así?

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"¿Es que acaso no puedo acompañar a mi buen amigo Clyde a su salón?"

"¡NO CULO GORDO! Tu solo me buscas cuando me necesitas para algo o para molestarme"

"Vaya Clyde, eso sí que me dolió" murmuro el gordo con una voz de falsa indignación

"mira ¿podemos ir al grano?"

"Biiieeen, necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea de fotografía"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo porqué, gordo? Si tu eres el mejor de toda la maldita clase"

"Me halagas Clyde" sonrió Cartman "Pero verás, mi pequeño amigo, la tarea era plasmar en una fotografía la belleza humana…"

Clyde no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevarse una mano a la boca en muestra de su sorpresa ¿Es que acaso quería tomarle una foto a el por ser guapo?

"…y quiero demostrarle a la clase que la gordura también es algo bello en el ser humano ¿y quién mejor que el rechonchito de Clyde?"

"¡Come mierda maldito culón! ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto a ti mismo?"

"Hahahaa, tanta belleza como la mía no cabe en el lente de una cámara, adiós Clyde no te distraigas en clase" se burlo el gordo al alejarse de Clyde, el castaño lo miro con una mueca enfurecida y no tardo más en darse la vuelta para entrar a su salón.

"Ese estúpido de Cartman siempre tiene que arruinarme el día" susurro Clyde cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Busco con la mirada el asiento que le correspondía, ese que estaba entre Craig y Tweek, lo que para él era una desgracia puesto que hablarle a Craig era como hablarle a un pared y no podía hablarle a Tweek sin que el pelinegro se encelara y tratara de golpearlo a media clase, además tenía que estar soportando el hecho de que Craig le lanzara papelitos a Tweek y no lo dejaran poner atención, obvio que eran sus amigos pero lidiar con la parejita era más difícil de lo que parecía. Aunque parecía que su suerte no lo había abandonado del todo el día de hoy, pues los antes mencionados aún no habían llegado.

Clyde soltó un suspiro de calma y alegría mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

"¡Gah!"

"tranquilízate Tweek por el amor de dios"

"Oh no…no puede ser…"sollozo Clyde al oír la anterior discusión mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en su escritorio, el día del castaño apenas comenzaba.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la escuela, cierto rubio de abrigo naranja le lanzaba un papel a Butters, quién lo abrió extrañando.

"_Hola "_

Butters hizo una cara de confusión, pero si algo le gustaban eran las caritas felices por lo que sonrió mientras contestaba el mensaje.

"_Hola =)" _

Butters iba a pasárselo hasta que recordó que no vio quien se lo había mandado, pero su búsqueda termino al ver que el otro rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa infantil en su cara lo que se le hizo muy adorable a Butters, quien al fin se decidió a lanzárselo pero lo lanzo de mala forma, aún así el otro rubio logro agarrarlo y Butters quedo pasmado ante los reflejos de aquel chico.

"_no me has dicho cómo te llamas :3" _fue la respuesta que le dio el chico de abrigo naranja

"_me llamo Leopold, pero puedes llamarme Butters :D"_

"_Aww es adorable *¬*"_

"_Gracias creo D: …y tú cómo te llamas?"_

"_Me llamo Kenneth pero puedes llamarme Kenny"_

"_También es bonito y elegante"_

El chico pelinegro que se encontraba a un lado de Kenny no podía concentrarse en la clase por culpa del rubio quien se la pasaba moviéndose y lo distraía, aunque se le hacía normal que Kenny ya hubiera empezado con la estrategia de parecer un chico lindo por medio de cartas con el pequeño rubio, una vez que llamas la atención de Kenneth Mccormick no parara hasta cogerte.

Stan comenzaba a aburrirse de la clase que les estaban dando y mejor decidió mirar por la ventana el patio de su escuela, era muy bonito, a pesar de que la nieve cubría la mayor parte de el, el pasto todavía era visible y de un verde hermoso, como los ojos de aquel chico…

El día escolar paso de forma rápida para la suerte del pelirrojo, que el día de hoy había hecho más amigos, como Token, Clyde, Tweek, aunque ese rubio era MUY raro, también una chica llamada Rebecca, Kevin, Bradley y un chico llamado Kenny aunque a él lo conoció por Butters ya que estuvieron muy pegados en el receso, también vio de nuevo a Stan aunque estaba rodeado de chicas acosadoras todo el tiempo y eso lo molesto, no lo mal entiendan era por el hecho de que las chicas querían más a Stanley que a Kyle, o al menos de eso se convenció a sí mismo el pelirrojo. Para el pequeño rubio no fue malo, también hizo amigos y lo mejor de todo para él fue el hecho de poder hablar más a fondo con el chico del abrigo naranja, era muy amable y atento con él aunque de repente se ponía algo pervertido con las chicas de gran busto y trasero, y una que otra vez lo dejo solo por perseguirlas. En fin Bebe no paro con las propuestas que le hacía a Kyle y justo en la salida lo llevo al patio.

El pelinegro salió totalmente agotado de ser acosado sexualmente por las chicas TODO el maldito día, lo bueno era que Kenny lo acompañaba junto a Craig y los otros chicos de su grupo y se podía sentir más relajado, al llegar a la salida pudo ver una mancha roja siendo atacada vorazmente por una rubia, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Stan solo se limito a sonreír, después de todo sabía que esa rubia no era competencia para él, aunque admitió que si sintió celos al ver que el chico del gorro verde respondía el beso. Craig le dio un golpe en la cabeza al otro pelinegro y lo jaló con él para que alcanzaran a los demás chicos.

"Eres tremendo problema, nunca cambiaras"

"Tranquilizate Craig" rió el chico mientras salían corriendo a alcanzar a los demás.

"Lo siento Bebe, tengo que irme con Butters" jadeo el pelirrojo a causa de la falta de oxígeno, ese fue el mejor maldito beso que le habían dado en toda su jodida vida.

"Pasas mucho tiempo con tu amiguito, ¿no crees kyle?"

"No te pongas así Bebe, mira al pobre chico, no puede andar el solo por ahí"

"Bien" gruño la rubia

"Pero podemos seguir con esto mañana" le dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo

"Haha está bien, no le puedo decir que no a ese trasero"

Kyle salió corriendo directo a la dirección de Butters quien al parecer ya o esperaba desde hace un buen rato.

"Lo siento, Bebe se aprovecho de mi"

"Pues a mi parecer no fue ella la que se aprovecho sola"

"No me jodas Butters, todavía de que te acompañare a tu casa te pones así"

"¿m-me acompañaras?"

"Claro, después de lo que paso ayer, no puedo dejar que vayas solo a tu casa"

Los chicos fueron camino a la casa de Butters, aún no oscurecía pero el pelirrojo quería evitar que algo le pasara a el pequeño rubio porque para él era, aparte de un buen amigo, como un hermano menor, no se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a alguien de las pocas personas que significaban algo para él. Pronto llegaron a la casa del menor y después de miles de gracias que le dijo Butters a Kyle, se despidieron. Kyle se dirigió a su casa, todavía no era tarde pero se venía una puesta de sol muy hermosa y para hacer aún mejor la escena, el pelirrojo se encontraba en un parque que quedaba camino a su casa. Así que decidió sentarse en un columpio, contemplar la puesta de sol y después sacar un libro que le había llamado la atención en la librería comenzando a leerlo. Era un libro de romance, de esos que los estereotipos nos han enseñado que solo las chicas leen era por eso que él solía esconder esa parte de sus gustos literarios, su pequeño secreto.

La historia no le convenció en las primeras páginas, era un inicio muy visto, de esos en los que la chica está enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela pero para él la chica es invisible, todo comienzo a cambiar y a llamar la atención del pelirrojo en el punto en el que la chica se atraganta con un osito de goma y muere. Kyle se quedo tan absorbido en la historia que no notó como las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para cuando se dio cuenta la noche ya había empezado a invadir todo el cielo él no quería que nuevamente le quisieran asesinar, así que tomo sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se levanto del columpio en el que estaba, era una lástima que el destino no quería cambiar su rutina. Dos hombres con pistolas le estaban esperando.

"¡NOOO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Ahora vendrán esos inútiles mal disfrazados a salvarme" sollozo el chico

"Oye, ¿es en serio? Es decir tienes a dos apuestos hombres con pistolas en sus manos y te preocupas por unos sujetos mal disfrazados" grito confundido uno de los dos hombres

"Sería mejor que me dejen inconsciente de una vez, no quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo que ayer"

"Estas jugando con nosotros ¿no es cierto?" se quejo el otro apuntando con la pistola al pelirrojo

"¿Yo? ¡El destino es el que está jugando conmigo!"

"Creo que este está loco" le murmuro uno de los hombres al otro que estaba a su lado

"Bueno acabemos con esto rápido" uno de los hombres se acerco peligrosamente a Kyle, quien se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho con anterioridad, estaba seguro de que ese hombre si lo dejaría inconsciente pero de por vida.

El hombre le pateo la parte trasera de la rodilla haciendo que Kyle cayera al suelo pero siendo detenido en el cuello por el brazo del sujeto quien apretaba más su agarre. El pelirrojo sentía que ya casi no podía respirar.

"Te dejare un bonito hoyo en la cabeza, cielo"

En cuanto el hombre termino la oración cayó al suelo siendo aplastado por otro sujeto, el acompañante del anterior inmediatamente levanto su arma apuntándole al otro desconocido, pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo un objeto le cayó en la cara, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Mierda! ¿¡Eso era un desatornillador!" pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo que ya había recuperado un poco más su respiración

"Sí, funciona más rápido" murmuro una voz dulce "Siento no haber llegado antes"

Kyle levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el chico que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ocupo su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo en la escuela…era el sujeto del que se burlo horriblemente mientras veía las noticias en su casa con su madre…era _Toolshed._

"Eres un idiota…"

"No aceptare eso como agradecimiento" bromeo el azabache pero la cara del pelirrojo seguía seria

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me salvas?"

"Es mi trabajo, salvar gente…tú sabes"

"¡No! no lo sé y exijo una explicación"

"Explicación ¿Eh?"

Toolshed tomo a Kyle de los hombros y lo levanto como si no le hubiera costado ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, poniéndolo frente a él.

"Es simple, soy tu ángel guardián" Dicho esto el azabache se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino.

"¿ángel guardián? No seas idiota, eso es simplemente estúpido"

"Te lo advierto no me obligues a voltear"

"¿o qué? ¿Me golpearás con una de tus poderosísimas herramientas mortales?"

"No digas que no te lo advertí" El pelinegro volteo con mirada seria y un rayo los alerto de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Camino lentamente en dirección a Kyle quien se levantó las mangas como preparándose para pelear. La lluvia comenzó a caer de manera lenta y no muy fuerte, pronto otro rayo hizo su aparición y lo último que pudo ver Kyle con ayuda de la luz que provoco el rayo, fue la mano de Toolshed aproximándose a su mentón. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de dolor pero lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos labios estrellándose con los suyos, de una forma suave y tierna. El pelinegro lo tomó de la cintura y lo acerco más a él, Kyle por su parte se quedo pasmado, no quería responderle pero tampoco que se detuviera.

El pelinegro decidió seguir con el beso pidiendo permiso a Kyle para entrar, el aludido solo cedió y comenzó a responderle de una manera feroz al azabache, tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Ese beso era totalmente distinto al que tuvo con Bebe, era suave pero apasionado…en realidad fue indescriptible, se había equivocado, este beso era el mejor que le habían dado en su jodida vida. Era una lástima que no pudieran vivir sin oxígeno lo que al pelinegro ya se le había acabado y trataba de separarse pero el pelirrojo podía tener una fuerza increíble cuando se lo proponía, no fue hasta que el azabache lo empujo un poco, que Kyle lo soltó.

"Wow…" fue lo único que pudo soltar el pelinegro mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento

Kyle estaba rojo, que digo rojo, rojísimo

"¿¡Porqué me besaste!"

"¿Me vas a decir que tú no querías?"

"¡No, no quería! Tú te aprovechaste de la situación"

"Haha, mira quién lo dice, el chico que al último se negaba a separarse"

Kyle solo se sonrojo aún más, la lluvia todavía no estaba en su apogeo. El pelinegro se volteó y siguió su camino

"¡Espera!" gritó Kyle haciendo que el chico parara en seco y lo volteara a ver "No puedes dejarme así como así después de lo que hiciste"

"No te preocupes no lo haré, además, por el hecho de que casi me matas por falta de aire tu castigo será darme uno de '_esos_' cada vez que te salve como muestra de tu agradecimiento"

"pero ¿¡qué…!" el chico no podía estar ya más rojo.

"Por cierto ese moretón en tu cara será el último que deje que te hagan" el otro volvió a hacer su camino a algún otro lugar

"Mañana, aquí, a las 6"grito el pelinegro desapareciendo en la creciente lluvia.

**Kya!~ Hasta yo misma me emociono! Haha xD**

**Que puedo decir…me gusta lo cursi e.e**

**Por cierto "¡Feliz día de San Valentín!"**

**Y el libro que se supone está leyendo Kyle si existe se llama "GhostGirl" los recomiendo esta bueno! ^^**

**Sugerencias y Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	4. Necesito un héroe

**Antes que nada, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! Es que la escuela es una gran pesadez! mucha tarea e.e Además de que me pusieron 3 inyecciones seguiditas, una tras otra, y pues mis pobres brazos quedaron súper adoloridos x_x , también estuve trabajando en un video de south park (ay luego si lo quieren checar xD), cielos… Pero no se preocupen les responderé sus reviews ahora ese es mi deber xD. MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS O LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW! LS ADOROO! EN SERIO! NO SABEN CUANTO! :'D. ****Dani-Ela-Nati-chan**** amiga gracias por tus SUPER comentarios los adoro y me matan hahaha! xDDD pero igual aprecio los de todooos por tomarse su tiempo en escribirme! :D**

**Bueno en cuanto a la historia, ****symphknot**** si te entendí bien (o yo ya soy la pervertida x'D)****no creo poner lemmon o algo similar simplemente porque apesto en esos temas, siempre me termino acobardando y por lo general los dejo en cuanto los empiezo, es que es MUCHA PRESIOON! D; pero pues tal vez puedo dar a entender que hubo una noche de pasión! hahaha de ustedes depende, díganme si quieren o no x'D y tal vez considere poner la escena, ha! Por cierto para este fic me inspire en la canción de "Holding out for a hero" de Frou Frou, si han visto Shrek 2 sabrán cual es xD si la música es mi musa haha. Bueno ya las dejo leer en paz. **

**South Park no me pertenece.**

"_Mañana, aquí, a las 6"_

Kyle soñaba despierto en la clase de historia, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella oración, ni mucho menos en aquel chico que le había propinado ese beso que, aunque él no lo diga, había ansiado esa noche.

Aún no sabía si ir al encuentro o no… sería caer en su juego, actuar como un vil estúpido, desesperado por un poco de amor y… ¿Qué tal si le dejaba plantado? Después de todo, por lo que ha oído, esos supuestos héroes son también conocidos por seducir a sus protegidos, pero él dijo que él era SU ángel guardián. Kyle ya se empezaba a sentir confundido y no era tanto por el hecho de que posiblemente se hubiera enamorado de un chico, él en realidad nunca le tomo mucha importancia al género, lo que realmente le confundía era el hecho de que cómo podía ser posible que se hubiese enamorado de un pseudo-héroe que apenas conocía por ¿un día? O tal vez tan solo horas…

"¿Soñando despierto?"

"¡Ah!" grito el pelirrojo al notar que ya se había acabado la clase y que tenía a Stan en frente de él

"¿Cómo esperas ganar nuestra pequeña competencia de 'ver quién responde más preguntas' si no pones si quiera un poco de atención?"

"No es algo de tu incumbencia"

"Siempre haciéndote el difícil" murmuro Stan "eso me encanta"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada… creo que deberías concentrarte más, o sino tus calificaciones bajaran y no queremos eso ¿cierto?" sonrió el pelinegro

"¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer?"

"Es solo una sugerencia, no lo tomes a mal"

Kyle no pudo evitar relacionar la cara del azabache con la de Toolshed, eran extremadamente parecidos…o tal vez ya se estaba obsesionando tanto con aquel "héroe" que veía su cara por todos lados, decidió mejor no adelantarse a los hechos, no quería pasar por una vergüenza como la que ayer sufrió en el patio de la escuela al incriminar a Craig de ser el héroe.

"¿Me acompañarías a tomar el desayuno?" pregunto el pelinegro al no obtener respuesta de Kyle

"¿Cómo?" el pelirrojo se sorprendió

"Sí, me temo que tu amigo Leopold se ha robado a mi amigo Kenny y no tengo a nadie más con quien comer"

"¡Ha! Por favor, ¿El chico popular no tiene con quién comer? Eso es algo irónico ¿no crees?"

"En realidad no, prefiero pasar desapercibido, pero si no quieres no pienso obligarte" Stan tenía una mirada de decepción y dirigió a la puerta.

"Creo que por un día no pasará nada malo" Contesto Kyle antes de que el pelinegro pudiera salir, evitando el contacto visual. Stan paró en seco volteando a ver al pelirrojo con una cara de felicidad, a este punto Kyle había dado por hecho de que el pelinegro si tenía expresiones faciales, solo que casi no las mostraba. Kyle se levanto y alcanzo a Stan rápidamente, ambos salieron del salón de clase y caminaron por los pasillos en un pequeño silencio que el azabache no tardo en romper.

"Entonces te llamas Kyle Broflovski, ¿eh?"

"Si y tu eres el grandioso Stanley Randall Marsh, ¿cierto?" pregunto con ironía el pelirrojo

"Así es" contesto Stan

"Que modesto…"

"Que temperamental…"

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse, Stan lo miraba con indiferencia tratando de esconder una sonrisa ante la discusión y si las miradas mataran Kyle tendría que haber ido a la cárcel por asesinar brutalmente al pelinegro.

"No creo que sea buena idea que desayune contigo" comento indignando el pelirrojo, volviendo la vista al frente del pasillo

"No, por favor, quisiera conocerte un poco más"

"¿y eso…cómo porqué?"

"Bueno en realidad, me das curiosidad, te ves lindo" Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la respuesta del pelinegro, quién volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

"Vaya, si que eres directo…eso me agrada" contesto el pelirrojo algo agitado

"Hahaha es bueno saber que al fin digo algo que no te moleste pero no lo malinterpretes, es solo que me agradaría ser tu amigo"

"Claro que no lo malinterprete, idiota" Stan soltó una carcajada ante el drástico cambio de humor en el otro chico. Llegaron a la cafetería y el pelinegro no le dio tiempo a Kyle de reaccionar cuando lo jalo a una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar y se sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa. El azabache puso una mano en su mentón y miro a Kyle como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

"Bien...cuéntame"

"¿Qué cosa?" sonrió Kyle ya bastante nervioso con la mirada que le dedicaba el otro chico, nunca nadie se había mostrado TAN interesado en saber sobre el cómo ese pelinegro lo estaba haciendo.

"no lo sé, algo cómo qué tipo de música te gusta, películas favoritas o algo así"

"Bueno… pero antes hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte"

"claro ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Tú que sabes del patético grupo ese llamado 'Coon y amigos'?" el pelinegro se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no esperaba que le preguntara algo de _eso_.

"Pues solo sé que es un grupo de héroes, a decir verdad, no les prestó atención a lo que el tal grupo haga o deje de hacer"

Kyle le dedico una mirada llena de sospecha a Stan, ¿Qué tal si estaba tratando de encubrirlos?

"¿Seguro que eso es todo lo que sabes?"

"Sí, en verdad esos héroes se me hacen una pérdida de tiempo"

"¿en serio?

"Sí" Los ojos de Kyle brillaron, era el primero en concordar con Kyle en cuanto al trabajo los "héroes", todos los demás a los que les había preguntado decían que eran lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido a South Park. El pelirrojo sin darse cuenta comenzó una acalorada conversación con Stan y poco a poco fue bajando la guardia con aquel chico, dejando expuesto a los ojos del pelinegro lo inteligente, lindo y tierno que podía ser Kyle cuando no estaba a la defensiva, además descubrió que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más atraído a ese chico. Por su parte Kyle estaba pasando por algo similar, se sorprendió bastante al ver que coincidían con varios de sus gustos, pero trataba de evadir algún pensamiento amoroso hacia el pelinegro, no quería volverse una licuadora sentimental por completo.

"¡Stanley Randall Marsh, eres un secuestrador de traseros! ¿Qué no deberías estar con Wendy?" grito cierta rubia, haciendo que ambos chicos dieran un brinquito en sus asientos.

"Bebe te he dicho que Wendy ya no es nada mío y tranquila solo estaba…conociendo un poco más a tu…¿novio?"

"No aún no somos novios" repuso el pelirrojo algo preocupado por la reacción el pelinegro

"Pero ya estamos en el proceso" comento la rubia jalando a Kyle del brazo "si no mal recuerdo ayer me prometiste una continuación de lo que nos habíamos quedado ayer" gimió la rubia en el oído del pelirrojo, quién parecía una bomba a punto de explotar por estar tan sonrojado, era una situación muy incómoda para el chico, se sentía presionado ante la escena. Cielos ahora ya sabía lo que se sentía ser Tweek y el porque este se pone tan histérico.

"Lo siento Bebe creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento"

"¿¡Qué! Pero Kyle tú dijiste que seguiríamos hoy"

"Sé lo que dije Bebe, pero este no es un buen momento"

"Ush, está bien Kyle pero me deberás uno extra"

"Claro" le dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo. La rubia solo se limito a darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hacia su antigua mesa, Kyle volteo a ver a Stan con una cara ya más relajada pero volvió a tensarse al ver que Stan ya lo tenía en la mira y bastante cerca de el, esto le volvió a recordar a Toolshed. 'No Kyle, este idiota no puede ser Toolshed' se regaño mentalmente a sí mismo.

"No sabía que anduvieras detrás de Bebe"

"¡Ah, no claro que no estoy detrás de ella! Ella es la que está detrás de mi"

"A mí no me pareció eso"

"¡Carajo!, ¿tenemos que empezar una discusión de nuevo?"

"Hahaha tranquilízate pelirrojo, pero entonces cuéntame, ¿ya tienes un interés en especial?" pregunto Stan, ya más lejos de Kyle, dirigiéndole esa mirada de indiferencia al chico, se preguntaba dónde habría quedado el Kyle tierno y lindo que había estado con el algunos minutos antes aunque de todas formas esta actitud de Kyle también le volvía loco, y es que no comprendía el porqué, es decir, lo conocía solo hace unos días y conseguía entender cómo es que le daba tanta curiosidad y gustarle tanto ese chico.

"Bueno, a decir verdad sí, y me ha invitado a salir hoy a las 6 y no sé si ir…" Pero ¿qué carajos? ¿Eso de donde había salido? No eso no lo debía saber nadie, era su secreto, su sucio y asqueroso secreto… era vergonzoso, de ninguna forma admitiría frente a los demás que se había enamorado y mucho menos de un héroe wanna be, uno de los que se había burlado días antes...

"Yo creo que deberías ir" Stan lo saco de sus pensamientos, dedicándole esa sonrisa suya que parecía imborrable

"¿P-porqué lo dices…?"

"Bueno, a mi parecer no es como tú seas alguien muy fácil de enamorar, entonces yo supongo que esa chica o chico debe ser muy especial"

"tienes razón…"

"¡Ha! Nunca creí poder escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca"

"¡Agh! Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos en que podemos hablar bien"

"¿Y tú siempre tienes que tomártelo todo tan a pecho?"

"¡Ah, Eres imposible!"

Stan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la actitud tan femenina que Kyle estaba tomando en esos momentos, el pobre está un poco rojo por el enfado que cargaba. Kyle lo miro confundido y en cuanto escucho la campana timbrar para anunciar el regreso a clase se levanto y miro por última vez a Stan, el pelinegro también se levanto y camino hacia su salón sin siquiera despedirse de Kyle.

"Suerte con tu cita, ¡Au revoir!" Le grito Stan. El pelirrojo solo sonrió, debía de admitir que el chico le empezaba a caer bien, tal vez el tenía razón y era hora de que empezara suavizarse, a veces hasta el mismo se hartaba se su forma de ser, pero eso sí, nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre sus creencias a no ser que tuviera bastantes razones y buenos argumentos… no olvídenlo probablemente ni siquiera eso lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Kyle camino solo de regreso a su salón, cuando el chico gordo que vio el otro día en la cafetería llego junto con Clyde, aunque parecía que el segundo chico no había ido con el por convicción propia, probablemente el gordo lo obligo a seguirlo.

"Ugh, judío ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ¿porqué la pregunta?"

"Pues pude oler tu asqueroso aroma judío desde el otro lado de la escuela, es algo similar a la mierda" Bufo Cartman con una expresión de notable enfado, Kyle visiblemente estaba preparado para decirle de lo que hasta se iba a morir o tal vez provocar ahí mismo su muerte, pero el castaño que lo acompañaba intervino antes de que se presenciara una escena del crimen.

"Oye gordo, ¿no crees que te estás pasando?"

"Dios Clyde, este no es tu asunto, no te metas" Kyle pudo ver como el chico gordo relajaba más su expresión, hablándole al otro con más paciencia como si no quisiera lastimarlo con sus palabras, esto hizo que el pelirrojo de pronto olvidara su enojo y ahora se sintiera confundido.

"¿Es que acaso ustedes son pareja?"

"¿¡QUÉ!" preguntaron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, inmediatamente el gordo puso una cara de gran enojo e indignación mientras que el otro solo se limito a bajar la mirada, no sin antes mostrar un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo quien inmediatamente comprendió la situación.

"Claro que no Judío de mierda, ¿ves Clyde? ¿Ves el porqué odio a los judíos? No son capaces de usar la razón"

"Mira estúpido gordo vuelve a hacer burla acerca de mi religión y te golpeare tanto que te dejare irreconocible"

"¡No estoy gordo! Soy de huesos anchos. Pero bien quiero verte intentarlo maldito judío"

Esa fue la oración que acabo con la paciencia que le estaba teniendo Kyle, el pelirrojo en seguida se abalanzo hacia el chico gordo y lo golpeo como si no hubiera mañana, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad para poner defensa. Clyde solo miraba horrorizado la escena, no reacciono hasta que vió un circulo formarse alrededor de los chicos, quienes les gritaban cosas como '¡Sí! Sácale toda la mierda a ese gordo' o 'Vamos gordo dale su merecido'. El castaño no sabía qué hacer, solo quería salir de ahí antes de comenzar a llorar, pero no podía porque ya había bastantes espectadores, todos gritando, empujándose y unos cuantos no tardaron en sacar sus celulares para grabar la pelea. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo mierda al otro chico, hasta que llego uno de los profesores tratando de abrirse paso por la bola de estudiantes que ya se había acumulado, cuando por fin pudo llegar con los chicos que estaban en plena pelea trato de separarlos sin conseguir mucho éxito, fue hasta su segundo intento que al fin lo consiguió. Kyle tenía una respiración pesada, se notaba furioso mientras que el gordo enseñaba una respiración agitada y unos leves gemidos de dolor, no tardo en sangrarle la nariz. Por su parte Clyde no soporto ver tal escena e inmediatamente se acerco a Cartman para ayudarlo a levantarse y darle un pequeño pañuelo para que se limpiara, el castaño ya no pudo contener una lágrima traicionera que se deslizo por su mejilla llamando la completa atención de Eric.

"Clyde, ¿estás llorando?"

"No…no es nada"

"¿Crees qué soy pendejo? ¿Por qué mierda lloras si yo fui al que le pegaron?"

"¡He dicho que no es nada!" grito el castaño antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos, Cartman solo lo miraba extrañado, últimamente ese niñato estaba comportándose bastante extraño, bueno era normal que llorara por cualquier tontería pero lo que no era normal era que… ¿se preocupara por él? También ya era seguido el hecho de que le prestara atención, algo raro pues es bien sabido que ese chico le resta importancia a las cosas que no son de su interés.

"Qué marica…"suspiro Eric para después voltear a ver al judío de mierda que le había golpeado hace unos instantes. Al voltear se encontró con unos ojos verdes llenos de furia, pero el gordo estaba tan enojado como él, el maestro que se encontraba ahí los mando a la dirección para que hablaran con la directora y resolvieran el problema, probablemente con algún castigo y efectivamente cuando los chicos llegaron a la dirección y el profesor le conto lo sucedido a la directora, esta les ordeno una detención por el día de hoy.

"Espero que estés contento, culón" se quejo Kyle al salir de aquel lugar acompañado de Cartman

"Lo mejor que podrías hacer en estos momentos es cerrar ese hocico judío tuyo"

Ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada de eterno desprecio, pero decidieron no comenzar una pelea para que no les aumentaran las detenciones y salir en dirección a su respectivo salón. Cuando el gordo llego al suyo rápidamente busco a Clyde con la mirada, pero este no estaba en su asiento, aún no llegaba probablemente seguía llorando en algún lado de la escuela. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo llego a su salón para encontrarse con la cara de un preocupado Butters y con la actitud indiferente de Stan, quien en realidad ni siquiera se molesto en voltearlo a ver, lo estaba ignorando de nuevo lo que hizo que Kyle se volviera a enojar, cielos y pensar que hace unos momentos se mostraba tan interesado en él…

Las clases pasaron, ahora de una manera excesivamente lenta para aquel pelirrojo, dicen que cuando esperas algo con demasiadas ansias el tiempo pasa lento y que cuando te diviertes pasa excesivamente rápido pero para la desgracia de Kyle, el si estaba esperando cierta hora con ansias y definitivamente no se estaba divirtiendo. La mayoría de su tiempo se la paso perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchando el 'blah blah blah' de los profesores y compañeros que lo rodeaban, a él solo le interesaba una cosa o mejor dicho alguien en esos instantes y ¡NO! no era Stanley, era ni más ni menos que SU ángel guardián, nótese el acento en el "SU".

El pelirrojo comprobó que los milagros existen al escuchar el timbre de salida, pero también existen las piedras en el camino y esa piedra que le estorbaba se llamaba DETENCIÓN.

"Lo siento Butters, hoy no podré acompañarte a tu casa"

"P-pero ¿porqué?" chilló el pequeño rubio, se oía bastante preocupado, después de todo un intento de asesinato si te pone algo paranoico.

"Me asignaron detención por pelearme con el gordo ese, discúlpame, pero me tengo que quedar"

"puedo esperarte"

"No Butters, aún es de día por así decirlo, sería menos peligroso que vayas tu solo ahora que si te vas conmigo en la tarde"

"P-pero Kyle con quiero irme solo"

"Porque no le pides a tu amigo ese, Kenny, si te puede acompañar"

"Ya se ha ido" murmuro el rubio con esos ojos a los que nadie le puede decir que no

"¡Ugh, Butters, no me hagas esa cara! Si no me quedo hoy me aumentaran la detención hasta mañana"

"Está bien, lo siento, te veo mañana Ky" Butters hizo su camino hacia su casa con cara triste lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera la peor persona del mundo por haberle gritado de esa forma, pero es que hay veces en las que el rubio solo entiende cuando ve molesto a Kyle.

El pequeño rubio se alejo de la escuela, Kyle tenía razón, era más seguro si se iba de una vez a su casa solo, pero es que el hecho de que no le gustara irse solo a su casa era que siempre podía sentir como alguien lo observaba, como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo eso le ponía los nervios de punta pues desde que fueron salvados por aquellos héroes, a los cuales agradecía su existencia, o sea hace no mucho, esa sensación no ha parado. La primera noche que los asaltaron, después de que dejo a Kyle en su casa y se dirigió a la suya cuando estaba a mitad del camino comenzó esa sensación, luego ayer cuando Kyle lo llevo a su casa pudo sentirlo otra vez, pero no quiso decirle nada al pelirrojo ya que conociéndolo se hubiera puesto a la defensiva y probablemente se hubieran metido en problemas otra vez.

El rubio iba pasando por aquel parque que le había gustado, algún día de estos le gustaría llevar a Kenny con él a ese parque, el chico del abrigo naranja ya le estaba robando el corazón y como no hacerlo cuando el desgraciado era tan inmensamente atento y tierno con él, algo pervertido y lento en cuanto a aprendizaje pero nada que el pequeño rubio no pudiera ayudar a arreglar, además era gracioso, carismático, tan seguro de sí mismo sin olvidar lo tremendamente ardiente que lucía, todo lo que el mismo no era o al menos así lo creía Butters y a decir verdad eso le gustaba. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por aquel chico de cabellos dorados pero como siempre, nunca se atrevería a confesárselo y después tendrá que cargar con el peso del arrepentimiento cuando alguien más llegue y se lo gane, vaya, a veces el pequeño rubio podía ser tan ciego…

Butters sacó un papelito que tenía en su bolsa y lo leyó.

"_Gracias por ayudarme con el ejercicio de mate y por tenerme MUUUUCHA paciencia!"_

Sonrió al recordar cuanto trabajo le había costado a Kenny entender lo que le trataba de explicar.

Por fin llego a su casa, comió, hizo su tarea que era una burla al ser muy poca y pidió permiso a sus padres para tomar una siesta, estaba deshecho pero feliz…

**OOOOO**

Por fin habían dejado salir a Kyle, salió a las 4 de la escuela, tuvo que buscar algo que hacer mientras esperaba a que dieran las 6 y finalmente se decidió por ir a aquel lugar donde habían ido él y Butters a jugar Guitar Hero. Pero ahora ya se encontraba caminando hacia los columpios del parque, fue cuando estuvo más cerca de ellos que noto que había una cajita con una nota.

"_Para: Kyle" _

El pelirrojo se sintió confundido, ¿para él? Pero ¿de quién? Eso sí que era extraño, por un momento se sintió asustado pero después se sintió más relajado al pensar en quién tal vez hubiera dejado eso ahí, lo tomo y lo miro aún con extrañeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se toma para curar esto?" murmuro Kyle

"¿Curar qué?" el pelirrojo se sobresalto al oír _esa_ voz, la voz de aquel pelinegro cerca de su oído, mientras unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello desde atrás. Kyle solo se limito a sonreír.

"Te doy tres para que me sueltes" rio el judío.

"Vaya alguien viene de bueno humor, esto es un milagro" se soltó el pelinegro

"Tonto"

**OOOOO**

Butters se levanto totalmente sobresaltado, se quedo perdido en sus sueños por un buen rato, más del que debía, para cuando se levanto y miro el reloj ya eran fácilmente las 7:30 de la noche. Sus padres le estaban llamando desde el comedor, corrió rápido al baño y se hecho agua en la cara para que sus padres no sospecharan que se había pasado en las horas de su 'siesta', sip sus padres eran unos hijos de puta. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres sentados en frente de él.

"Butters necesitamos que vayas a la tienda"

"¿Qué? P-pero ya es muy tarde"

"Pues si quieres comer, jovencito, necesitas ir por la comida"

"Pero, ¿es que acaso no recuerdan que ya me han asaltado?"

Sus padres vacilaron por un momento, pero decidieron mantener su postura.

"Leopold, ya tienes edad suficiente para cuidarte tu solo, ¿no crees?" Pero ¿qué coño? ¿a dónde se fueron esos padres sobre protectores que no dejaban al chico si quiera partir su propio pedazo de carne asada?

"E-está bien…"

Su madre alcanzo su bolsa y se dispuso a darle el dinero al pequeño rubio, este lo agarro, tomo su chaqueta e inmediatamente salió a la tienda a paso rápido, después de todo si tenía hambre pues no había comido desde que llego de la escuela además no quería llegar a ser interceptado por algún maníaco que quisiera asesinarle. Hacía un frío terrible así que Butters tomo la bufanda que llevaba y se cubrió el rostro, pero pronto ese sentimiento de terrible frío se desvaneció al instante en que se sintió observado otra vez, nuevamente esa sensación le comenzaba a asustar, se sentía acosado lo bueno fue que en cuestión de minutos al fin llegó a la tienda. El rubio hizo su camino a la entrada y vio al encargado acomodado en su silla, luego se dirigió a comprar lo que le encargo su madre, eso fue rápido. En el transcurso pudo ver como un otro sujeto entraba a la tienda pero le resto importancia mientras se dirigía al mostrador a pagar.

"¿Cuánto es?"

"$28.90"

El rubio busco en la bolsa de su chaqueta el dinero y se puso a contarlo, hasta que un ruido lo saco de su concentración, sonaba como si alguien hubiera cargado una pistola.

"¡DAME TODO EL DINERO DE LA CAJA GORDO!" gritó el sujeto que había visto Butters hace unos momentos, el menor se sorprendió y tiro el dinero abriendo los ojos bastante.

"¡te doy 10 segundos para que te largues cabrón!" Ahora fue el encargado el que gritó sacando rápidamente una escopeta que al parecer guardaba debajo del mostrador, era de esperarse pues este maldito pueblo sí que tiene problemas de seguridad. Pero esta aún así Butters entro en pánico al ver tremenda arma y al parecer no fue el único pues el asaltante también se alarmo y salió corriendo del lugar.

"Esos nunca aprenden" dijo el señor bajando más el arma pero inmediatamente se oyó el chillido de unas llantas deslizarse por el suelo, ambos voltearon a ver a la entrada y pudieron ver a unos pandilleros bajar de aquel vehículo y dirigirse al lugar, ahí iba a haber una "gran fiesta" y Butters no quería estar en ella. Salió corriendo del lugar empujando un poco a los pandilleros que hacían su paso a la tienda pero estos no lo siguieron, el rubio pudo ver patrullas ya cerca de aquel lugar, eso lo tranquilizo un poco pero aún así, tenía miedo. Los tiros que provenían de aquel enfrentamiento de "policías y ladrones" no se hicieron esperar, el pobre Butters estaba ahí entre los dos bandos, trato de correr escondiéndose detrás de los carros pero eran vanos intentos, el podría jurar que escuchaba los balazos pasar a centímetros de él, tal era su desesperación que de alguna forma termino exactamente en medio de aquel enfrentamiento.

"Necesito ayuda… ¿por favor? ¿Kyle? ¿K-Kenny…?" murmuro el rubio al borde de las lagrimas, su voz no daba para más. Pronto como si de un milagro se hubiese tratado, Butters vió unos destellos a su alrededor, pudo escuchar unos '¿pero qué coño pasa aquí?' 'No veo nada' 'sigue disparando' de varios lugares, cerró los ojos de una forma bastante dura y cuando menos sintió que alguien lo cargaba y al parecer ese alguien iba corriendo, decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules celestes un poco más oscuros que los suyos.

"¿Q-quién eres?" que pregunta más tonta hizo aquel pequeño rubio, el mismo sabía la respuesta, era aquel héroe que lo había salvado el día que los asaltaron a Kyle y a él, era 'Mysterion'

"Tu héroe"

"M-mi…¿mi héroe?"

"Correcto" Respondió el 'héroe' saltando a otro edificio. Butters ya no entendía, solo sabía que esa luna se veía hermosa y más cuando su luz se reflejaba en los cabellos dorados de su salvador

**Disculpen si esta repetitivo/flojo/ enredado/corto (?)/Chafa/ lo que sea! Pero en serio que es difícil escribir teniendo los mugrosos temas de la escuela en la cabeza! Bueno espero que les haya gustado ._.**

**Por cierto a que no adivinan que poder tiene Stan! e.e Mwahahahaha! xD**

**Ya saben críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :D**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	5. Sentimientos MUY confusos

**Exámenes, exámenes, exámenes, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, exámenes, exámenes, exámenes, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO, exámenes, exámenes… *modo alumna desactivado***

**Whoa! Lo siento en verdad! No pude actualizar antes por las tareas y pues a decir verdad la inspiración ya se me está yendo pero ¡voy a continuar con esto hasta que lo acabe! No importa si ya empiezo a escribir incoherencias xD lo seguiré!**

**En fin, en el capítulo anterior con la canción de Frou Frou me refería a que me ayudo a inspirarme en el capítulo no en el fic en sí xD**

**Y pues ahora que lo pienso creo que este fic será solo de 10 capítulos, probablemente…**

**Por cierto uno de los objetivos de este fic es convertir a unas cuantas en amantes del Cartyde! PORQUE ESA PAREJA NECESITA AMOR! ;-; y por lo tanto este capi contiene un poquitín más de Cartyde ;D**

**De ahora en adelante pondré las canciones con las que me inspire para hacer el capitulo y a la pareja que va dirigida.**

**Bueno… ya no las/los distraigo más, he aquí el capítulo 5.**

**Canción: The listening- Lights [Cartyde]**

**South Park no me pertenece ;-;.**

_Sí, eso que ocurrió anoche definitivamente fue todo menos un sueño…aquel héroe de cabellos dorados había salvado al pequeño rubio la noche de ayer y lo dejo ileso en la entrada de su casa, despidiéndose solo con un 'Ten más cuidado __**cariño**__'. No…otra vez esa palabra no…Después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en la oscuridad de aquella noche volviendo a trepar por aquellos edificios del lugar, pero no sin antes tatuarle la frente con un beso._

"Pero estas bien ¿cierto?"

"Sí Kyle ya te he dicho que estoy bien"

"Menos mal" suspiro el pelirrojo recargándose en la pared de algún pasillo de esa escuela, cerrando los ojos mientras que Butters estaba a su lado y le miraba preocupado por la reacción de Kyle hace unos momentos, tuvo uno de esos ataques de amigo sobre protector.

"y…¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu cita?"

"¡QUE NO FUE UNA CITA! Solo fue un encuentro casual…"

"Bueno lo que sea, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Pues fue muy bien…primero platicamos en el parque, luego fuimos a comer y fue irritante porque todos se le quedaban mirando como si fuera un famoso atractivo"

"¿Celoso Ky?"

"¡Por dios Butters! ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡OBVIO QUE NO ME ENCELE!" el rubio soltó una risita ante el nerviosismo disfrazado de enojo que le mostro Kyle en esos instantes.

"Haha, bueno los comprendo, no es como que todos los días veas a un héroe salir con una persona a comer, pero en fin…¿qué paso luego?"

"Pues todo iba marchando bien…hasta que vomito en mis piernas" Butters no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la narración de su amigo "¿¡Qué! No es gracioso"

"¡Ha! Pobre de él, no me imagino todo lo que le has de haber dicho"

"En realidad…"El pelirrojo se sonrojo, y es que conociendo a Kyle 'me molesto por todo' Broflovski era de esperarse que se hubiera puesto totalmente histérico ante la situación del vomito, cosa que a decir verdad no paso, sino fue todo lo contrario, pero era más que obvio que no le contaría lo que en verdad paso. No fue hasta que cierto pelinegro de gorra azul con pompón rojo paso a su lado que volvió al mundo real, pues este lo saludo de forma amistosa para después seguir en su camino. Diablos ese Stanley sí que era sexy…¡NO! ¡Olvídenlo! Para Kyle solo hay una persona jodidamente sexy y ese solo es su ángel...

"Creo que será mejor ir al salón Kyle, el profesor probablemente ya llego"

"Cierto, mierda y a penas es la primera clase"

Los dos chicos fueron a su salón. Todo marchaba sorprendentemente rápido, es decir, las horas parecían minutos algo que era raro pues por lo general las clases eran una jodida eternidad y más cuando te sientas al lado de la parejita, así es, hoy a Clyde nuevamente le tocaba estar en medio de aquella parejita que cada vez iba haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, que si no eran los 'grititos' de Tweek, era Craig roncando al quedarse dormido sin vergüenza alguna en media clase…¡Dios! El pobre estaba a punto de llorar sino hubiera sido porque la campana que anuncia el descanso hizo su trabajo. El castaño guardo sus cuadernos de una forma bastante rápida y salió hecho un petardo hacia el corredor, ya no aguantaba y además debía tener una charla bastante seria con Bebe, Token o en el peor de los casos Kevin, después de que el pelinegro se le confesara Clyde y el no quedaron en muy buenos términos que digamos, todo por culpa de otro castaño robusto que poco a poco se robo la atención que Clyde le regalaba al amante de Star Wars. Para su suerte la primera persona con la que se topo fue ni más ni menos que aquella voluminosa rubia, Bebe, pero había un pequeño problema de nombre "Wendy". Ambas iban riendo escandalosamente y el castaño tomo el hombro de la rubia.

"Amm…Bebe… ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Clyde no tenemos nada que hablar"

"No, no es por nosotros es que…yo…necesito un consejo tuyo…"

"Bien dime"

"Pero necesito que sea en privado" murmuro el castaño mirando a Wendy tratando de decirle con la mirada que se fuera de ahí pero la chica se hizo la desentendida.

"No creo que haya algo que Wendy no pueda escuchar"

"Bebe, por favor"

"¡Bien! Wendy te alcanzo en la cafetería ¿sí?"

"Pues ya que" En cuanto la chica de pelo negro camino indignada a la cafetería, la rubia tomo a Clyde del brazo y lo jalo a una esquina para tener más "privacidad"

"y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ammm…yo"

"¡Clyde!"

"Bien bien, necesito que me ayudes"

"Eso ya lo sé pero ¿qué es lo con lo que quieres que te ayude?"

"Amor" Bebe hizo una cara de sorpresa, es que o sea ¿¡Clyde Donovan quería un consejo de amor…de Bebe! Después de lo que pasaron juntos ¿ahora le pide un consejo?

"Ok…¿y…?"

"Necesito que me digas como puedo hacer para que alguien se interese en mi"

"Jum, cariño lo que me pides es un milagro"

"¡BEBE!"

"Lo siento pero es la verdad, es decir, eres muy anticuado, tu ropa ya paso de moda y tu cabello es un desastre"

"¡Agh! Olvídalo, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pedirte ayuda"

"¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! Pero por cosas como esas… ¡fueron la razón de que termináramos!" Eso fue lo último que Clyde oyó salir de la boca de la rubia después de darse la vuelta y dejarla, camino a paso rápido, odiaba que Bebe le recordara que ella fue la que decidió terminar y no él, a pesar de que lo suyo con ella fue mucho antes de que comenzara a gustar de un cierto pelinegro y después, o mejor dicho, ahora de cierto castaño... Lo bueno fue que inmediatamente después se encontró con su amigo del alma, Token, parece ser que ya es hora de decirle la razón del porque ha estado actuando tan raro.

"¡Token!" le grito el castaño mientras el chico de color se volteaba a verlo

"Clyde, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Clyde inspecciono el pasillo para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien que los pudiese oír, una vez se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie decidió hablar.

"¡Ayúdame! No sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado, tengo este sentimiento atorado y es muy desagradable y no me gusta y, y, y ¡por favor ayúdame!" empezó a sollozar el castaño

"Espera, más lento que no entendí nada"

"Necesito tu ayuda"

"¿por…?"

"Me gusta…"

"¿Quién?" el chico de cabello castaño trago saliva, confesarlo iba a ser algo realmente difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería dejar de sentirse confundido, así que después de un largo suspiro soltó la sopa.

"Me gusta Cartman"

"¿¡Pero qué mierda!"

"¡LO SÉ! ¡NI SI QUIERA YO MISMO LO ENTIENDO! No sé el por qué y estoy asustado, Token ¡AYUDAME!"

"¿y se puede saber desde cuándo te gusta?"

"Pues todo empezó cuando…" se mordió el labio inferior, ya no sabía si era correcto continuar, pero ya era demasiado tarde si quería respuestas o al menos algo de apoyo tenía que contárselo TODO "empezó desde que el maldito gordo nos asigno parejas en lo de 'Coon y amigos'…y para mi desgracia me toco con él…Supongo que desde ahí comenzó todo"

"Ummm…tal vez haya sido porque pasabas más tiempo con él y lo empezaste a conocer mejor"

Clyde estaba incrédulo, por favor, a quién le podría gustar un gordo racista, antisemita, manipulador, cretino, buscapleitos, en fin una lista demasiado larga para mostrar, pero hasta eso podría ser que Token tuviera razón, pues desde que pasa más tiempo con el gordo a causa de su "trabajo" en 'Coon y amigos' se dio cuenta de lo inteligente, protector e idealista podía ser Eric, además de que hablaba francés, una que otra vez le hablaba en ese irritante idioma que no podía identificar más que unas palabras como 'Voulez-vous' y 'moi' las cuales unía en una sola oración junto con otras que hasta ahora jamás ha logrado entender, y a su parecer el otro castaño no le trata como a todos los demás…bueno solo a veces, lo lépero no se le quita al maldito culón.

"Podría ser… pero no sé qué hacer"

"¿Porqué no le dices directamente que te gusta?" pregunto Token a lo que le siguió una carcajada por parte del castaño

"Haha, ¡por favor Token! Pareciera que no conoces al gordo, si le digo que me gusta probablemente se burlara de mí, me llamara marica y no parara de atormentarme hasta que tenga 50 sino es hasta que muera" Clyde esbozaba una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos ya se encontraban vidriosos, estaba al borde del llanto, ese crio y sus lloriqueos…

"Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"

"Aún no lo sé… por eso vine contigo"

"Yo ya te he dicho mi opinión…puede que el gordo reaccione de la manera que menos esperas" dicho esto Token se dio la vuelta y camino a la cafetería, a un paso algo acelerado.

"¿Qué carajo crees que haces Clyde?" al oír esa pregunta por su espalda pasaron unos escalofríos terribles…ese Token lo había visto cuando se aproximaba y no le aviso… ¡ese hijo de puta!

"¿Ahora qué demonios quieres gordo?"

"Una explicación" los ojos del castaño se abrieron a sobremanera, ¿habría escuchado su plática con Token?

"Explicación ¿de qué?"

"Mierda Clyde no te hagas el pendejo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero no me vengas con tonterías"

"…"

"¿Porqué lloraste ayer? Y ¿a dónde mierda te fuiste? Que cuando regrese no estabas"

**OOOOO**

"¿Butters te vas a comer eso?" pregunto Kenny con su cara más tierna

"No Kenny, cómelo tu si quieres"

"Por Dios Kenny no seas pedinche" le dijo Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz en muestra de su irritación

"No, no pasa nada Stan déja que se lo coma"

"¡Chúpate esa Stan!" celebro Kenny llevándose la parte de torta que le había sobrado al otro chico de una forma grotesca, como si no hubiera comido en varios días.

"¿Podrías por lo menos comer de forma decente?" Pregunto Kyle

"¿Decente? ¿Kenny? ¡Ha! Es como pedirle a una persona que deje de cagar por toda su vida"

"¡Hey! ¡Te oí Craig! Maldito pendejo"

"¡GAH! Esto es mucha presión"

"Calmate Tweek, ¿¡Ves lo que provocas pobretón de mierda!" grito Craig señalando de forma acusativa al rubio que a pesar de la situación seguía comiendo.

"Tranquilízate Craig, ya sabes cómo es Kenny"

"¿Cómo carajos es que lo aguantas Stan?"

"Fácil Craig, todos los días le compro la comida, así lo mantengo sumiso"

"¡Hey!" Grito Kenny ya indignado y ahora dedicándole el dedo medio a Stan y después a Craig quién le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Desde ese día Kyle y Butters se volvieron oficialmente parte de aquel "grupito" Butters gracias a Kenny y Kyle gracias a Stan con quien al parecer ya comenzaba a llevarse mejor el pelirrojo, pero aún así es antes mencionado seguía teniendo en ocasiones sus desplantes de señorita. El grupo consistía en Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kenny, Damien, Pip, Cartman, Token, Clyde y unos cuantos desconocidos más, pero ahora solo se econtraban los cuatro primeros más Kyle y Butters, aunque ya no les era raro el que los siguientes no se encontraran pues últimamente Damien había estado acosando a Pip por lo que este se escondía para que no tratara de quemarlo nuevamente, mientras que Cartman pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Clyde aunque este último no quisiera o sino estaba con el castaño probablemente se encontraría molestando o sobornando a algún chico del lugar, por su parte Token debería estar tonteando con alguna chica…

"¿Saben? Ayer asesinaron a una chica cerca de mi casa" habló Craig un poco más calmado, con su plan indiferente lo que provoco que todos le miraran con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daba ¿Cómo puede ser que hable de esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad? Por su parte Stan fue el único en soltar una risita, vaya que ese dúo consistente en Craig y Stan si que era raro o tal vez sádico.

"Que buen tema de conversación escogiste Craig" siguió riendo Stan

"¿De qué te ríes Stanley? Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso"

"Haha, calma Kyle solo me reía de la falta de habilidad de Craig para conversar"

"Pendejo" dijo el 'gemelo' malvado de Stan

"De todas formas, no me causa gracia, a mi ya van 2 veces que me asaltan, mejor dicho ¡que intentan MATARME!" Stan inmediatamente se calló y miro a Kyle de una forma bastante seria, lo que hizo que Kyle cambiara su semblante de enojado a preocupado, el pelinegro sí que podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

"Con que por eso tenías ese moretón ¿eh? Esos hijos de puta…"

"Uh…" fue lo único que logro soltar el pelirrojo, lo sorprendió bastante el hecho de que se preocupara por él (?) Gracias al cielo que la campana hizo su trabajo y le saco de ese momento que de pronto se torno bastante incómodo. Todos hicieron su camino a su respectivo salón, sin decir si quiera una sola palabra, como si al final del receso ya ni se conocieran, a excepción de Tweek y Craig quienes se fueron tomados de las manos a paso rápido.

Lo que sobraba del día fue bastante monótono, como todos los anteriores, pero por lo menos ya estaban viendo temas más avanzados y Kyle ya no moría de aburrimiento…tanto. Mientras que Kenny proseguía con sus coqueteos hacía Butters aunque por desgracia solo parecían ser vanos intentos pues el pequeño rubio no parecía si quiera entender las indirectas. A decir verdad todos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo hasta que se escucharon varias detonaciones, bastante cerca de la escuela provocando que todos entraran en estado de pánico. Kyle no sabía qué demonios hacer hasta que alguien lo tiro al suelo entre todos los gritos y sollozos, volteo a ver para encontrarse con la persona que lo había puesto "a salvo" debajo de una mesa, era Butters quien temblaba tanto que parecía una copia perfecta de Tweek.

"¿K-kyle? ¿Qué o-ocurre?" el pelirrojo olvido su propio miedo y se concentro solo en calmar el de Butters, lo abrazo en un intento por impedirle oír aquellas detonaciones que cada vez se oían más cerca, de pronto de reojo alcanzo a ver a Stan corriendo a la salida del salón lo que le provoco sentir unas ganas terribles de ir a detenerlo ¿es que acaso está loco? ¡Podrían matarlo!

El pelirrojo por un momento dejo a Butters y salió corriendo detrás del pelinegro, pero paró en seco cuando llego a la entrada de su salón.

"¡Stanley!" le grito al pelinegro que parecía ir corriendo en dirección a la salida de la escuela

"¡Stanley! ¿¡A dónde carajos crees que vas!" volvió a gritar pero no hubo una respuesta, aquel pelinegro ya estaba desapareciendo en los pasillos del lugar, Kyle dudo un momento en ir a alcanzarlo y detenerlo, pero no quería dejar solo a Butters.

"Butters…¡BUTTERS!" El pelirrojo volvió la mirada para encontrar al rubio.

**OOOOO**

El pelinegro salió por la entrada para encontrarse con una escena que a cualquiera le asustaría, así es, han vuelto a incendiar unos autos era una escena como la de las películas donde todo está hecho un desastre y hay explosiones por todos lados, pero a pesar de todo no parecía tan TAN grave aunque todo cambio cuando vio hacia el otro lado, esta vez sí era de preocuparse.

Patrullas a los alrededores y dos camionetas negras, parecía un enfrentamiento…

"¿Vas a quedarte a observar aquí por siempre?" Stan inmediatamente reconoció la voz y volteo para encontrarse con el dueño

"Un héroe no es nada sin su traje" rio el pelinegro

"No me jodas Stanley"

"Era solo una broma"

"Bueno en todo caso, ¡aquí están tus putas gafas! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho quedarme solo para buscarlas y traértelas"

"Hahaha, tranquilo Kenny yo traje tu antifaz" El pelinegro le dio el antifaz a Kenny quién lo miro con cara de 'Por favor, dime que esto es una broma' y después se decidió a tomarlo.

"¿Listo para patear algunos traseros, Kenny?"

"¡Wohoo!" Ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar de la disputa.

Después de un rato las alarmas se callaron, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que llevaron a los alumnos al gimnasio para poder resguardarse mejor. Parecía ser que el enfrentamiento había acabado por lo tanto todos los alumnos fueron mandados de regreso a sus respectivos salones, mientras que el pequeño rubio seguía con el susto e iba aferrado al brazo de Kyle, el pelirrojo también iba algo afligido, no podía parar de pensar y preguntarse si algo le habría pasado a Stan, si estaría bien…o tal vez el muy cobarde se fue a su casa porque no aguanto tal espectáculo de tiroteos, explosiones y maldiciones.

Tan pronto como Kyle y Butters dieron la vuelta para llegar a su salón, el judío vio por mera coincidencia mientras pasaban por el jardín de la escuela a alguien que él conocía, a aquel pelinegro que se había llevado su corazón envuelto en papel para regalos, inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa boba, que cualquier chica protagonista de un anime shojo hubiera envidiado, se formo en su rostro.

"Butters ¿podrías ir tu solo?"

"¿A-a dónde vas?"

"A-ah…yo solo…tú solo ve al salón ¿quieres?"

"Pero Kyle si el profesor no te ve se va a enojar y probablemente te castiguen"

"¡Al diablo las reglas y los castigos!" grito el pelirrojo, por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a decirlo, a pensarlo, a hacerlo y todo eso gracias a alguien que probablemente era una pérdida de tiempo o eso hubiera creído Kyle si no se encontrara tan enamorado en estos momentos. El chico salió disparado a alcanzar al pelinegro dejando a Butters solo, otra vez, en el pasillo.

"¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Viniste a verme, inútil?" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que bonitas muestras de amor da ese judío…

El pelinegro al oír la voz se quedo inmóvil, no pudo si quiera molestarse en voltear a verle y responderle. Esto estaba mal, ¡MUY mal! No podía verle ¿qué tal si lo descubría? No, aún no…todavía no debe de saber _su secreto ._Inmediatamente Toolshed emprendió una carrera olímpica dejando al pelirrojo atrás, pero Kyle Broflovski no se rinde fácilmente así que comenzó a seguirle, corriendo lo más rápido que su alma y cuerpo le permitían, pero fue en vano no pudo si quiera alcanzarlo un poco antes de que se perdiera en algún lado de aquel jardín y por su puesto esto no le causo nada de gracia a Kyle.

"Ese hijo de puta…"

"¡Kenny!"

"¡Ah! ¡Mierda Stan te dije que este iba a ser mi arbusto! El tuyo esta allá" dijo el rubio sosteniéndose los pantalones con una mano para que no se le bajaran y con la otra apuntando al supuesto 'arbusto de Stan'

"¡Carajo Kenny! Para eso están los baños y además necesito que me cubras"

"¡No! no estaba meando, ¡me estaba cambiando, idiota!...espera ¿cubrirte de qué?"

"K-kyle"

"No jodas, no me digas que te vio"

El pelinegro no soporto, no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus ganas de sostenerse el puente de la nariz "¿No crees que NO te pediría que me cubrieras, si Kyle NO me hubiera visto?"

"Uhh…cierto… en fin, yo no veo a nadie por aquí, amigo"

"Ah, menos mal"

"Y bien, no es por correrte pero no puedo entrar vestido así a la escuela" el pelinegro volvió a tomarse el puente de la nariz

"BIEN, ¡ADIÓS! Te doy a ti y a tu arbustito la privacidad que tanto quieren" dijo Stan mientras se iba caminando sigilosamente a su 'arbusto'

"¡Yo sé que quisieras estar en su lugar Stanley!" fue lo último que escucho del rubio. Ese Kenny y sus insinuaciones… es increíble cómo podía actuar tan maduro cuando se volvía Mysterion, en verdad parecían dos personas totalmente diferentes, no iba a ser difícil para el seguir manteniendo a salvo su identidad.

Una vez terminaron de cambiarse y arreglarse como si nada hubiera pasado, se fueron a su salón rápidamente.

"Disculpe ¿podemos pasar?"

"¿Por qué llegan tan tarde señor Marsh?"

"La directora nos hablo cuando íbamos saliendo del gimnasio" el profesor los miro con sospecha, no se tragaba esa mentirilla al igual que cierto pelirrojo que miraba a muerte al pelinegro que se encontraba con Kenny en la entrada del salón.

"Pasen pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?" ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Stan al pasar cerca del lugar de Kyle este solo se limito a entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha, pero el pelinegro era tenía más experiencia a la hora de fingir y pudo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el pelirrojo no era tonto.

Por otro lado Butters al notar la presencia de Kenny se pudo relajar, el rubio mayor le dedico una sonrisa que por poco hacer que el otro rubio se derrita. No tardo mucho para que les dieran la salida a los alumnos, después de todo hubo un enfrentamiento y por seguro todos los padres estarían histéricos por la seguridad de sus hijos.

"¡Kyle!" le gritó Stan corriendo para alcanzar al chico que ya se encontraba cerca de las rejas de salida de la escuela.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Whoa, alguien esta de mal humor" el pelirrojo solo volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y tomo por el cuello de la chamarra del pelinegro agachándolo para quedar iguales, no era mucha la diferencia pero igual era necesario.

"No sé que estas tramando Marsh, pero te aseguro que lo descubriré" Oh-oh, esto podría ponerse muy feo

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"¿¡Qué!" ok eso si tomo por sorpresa a Kyle, ese pelinegro era un experto.

"No, no necesito que me acompañes a ningún lado"

"Insisto"

"¡Argh! ¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras" Un momento…si Stan lo acompaña, tendrá que ir directo a su casa, por lo tanto no podrá pasar por el parque…lo que significa que no podrá ser 'salvado' por su ángel y entonces no tendrá que "demostrarle su agradecimiento"… ¡Bah! De todas maneras no está muy contento con Toolshed que digamos, el desgraciado lo dejo hablando solo.

"Stan… ¿te gustan los video juegos, no?"

"Sí…"

"¿Quisieras quedarte en mi casa a jugar un rato?" después de oír tal oración Stan podría jurar que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo, ese Kyle era una caja de sorpresas.

"Me parece perfecto pero ¿y tu amigo Butters?"

"Me sorprende que tu amiguito rubio no te hubiera dicho que se iba a ir con él, digo como casi parecen novios ustedes dos" el tono de Kyle no pudo ser disfrazado, era un tono total de celos, lo que hizo que Stan soltara una risita.

**OOOOO**

La noche no tardo en hacerse presente, y en las calles dos chicos andaban paseando agarrados de las manos tímidamente. Dos melenas, una rubia y otra negra, ¿qué clase de loco pasea por ahí con su pareja en la noche y en un lugar como South Park? Pues el loco se llama Craig Tucker, a pesar de que no le gusta pasar por cosas raras y fuera de lo normal, pero ahí andaba, caminando con aquel chico adicto al café, Tweek.

Como es de esperarse habrá algún tipo de asalto o algo por el estilo, pero no, esta noche no…

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una banca de una tienda admirando la calle desolada.

"Aún n-no entiendo porqué salimos de noche…ngh" gimió el rubio "¡p-podrían MATARNOS, GAH!"

"Tranquilo Tweek no pasará nada" contesto el pelinegro con total indiferencia, ¿quién dijo que era el mejor de los novios?

"¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Es que acaso eres vidente? ¡OH DIOS! A lo mejor eres un alíen que sabe el futuro, disfrazado de Craig para poderme secuestrar y hacer experimentos raros conmig…" El rubio fue callado por los pálidos labios de Tucker en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, algo raro de ese pueblo, pero debían de admitir que la atmósfera se estaba tornando a una más romántica, los dos chicos estaban en la mejor parte del beso.

"¡AJÁ! ¡Te lo dije Mosquito! Aquí había una violación" grito un chico fornido y gordo que estaba vestido de ¿mapache? Mientras que su compañero se tapaba la cara con sus manos lleno de vergüenza y decepción.

"Gordo ¡ESTO NO ES UNA VIOLACION!" grito desesperado el otro castaño

"¡Diagh! ¡Qué asco! Son dos maricas, pensé que el rubio era una chica"

"¿Por qué no se largan a repartir pena ajena por otro lado con sus disfraces? ¡Pedazos de imbéciles!" grito el pelinegro mientras les mostraba el dedo medio con cara total de enojo.

"¡GAH! ¿¡E-eso es un mosco h-humano! ¡AAAAH!"

"No Tweek ¡es solo un pendejo que no sabe qué hacer de su puta vida!"

"¡Eh! El único con derecho de burlarse de este cabrón ¡soy yo!" Grito Coon ya más enojado, provocando que el mosquito se enrojeciera y tuviera que voltearse a mirar a otro lado.

Esto en serio que se estaba volviendo una escena bastante bizarra, es decir, 2 "héroes" discutiendo con un chico al cual se supone que no le gusta nada fuera de normal y que se le ocurre salir por la noche con su pareja el cual resulta ser un chico…wow….

"¡Esto es una mierda! No pienso discutir contigo Craig 'tengo los dientes jodidos' Tucker, ¡esto es todo, me largo a casa!" grito aquel héroe autodenominado "Coon" caminando hacia alguna de las calles del rumbo

"Oye, ¡no te puedes ir! Tenemos que seguir trabajando" le siguió el otro castaño.

"¡He dicho que voy a casa! Y tú vienes conmigo…tenemos una conversación pendiente"

El otro castaño no hizo más que abrir los ojos lo más que pudo.

**Bien, necesito su más sincera opinión, les gusta por dónde va la historia o la ven muy sin sentido? No quiero decepcionarlas T^T**

**Respuestas a Reviews (contestare aquí solo a los que no les puedo mandas un mensaje privado):**

**Isla****: ASJKDHKJ! Eres fan de este humilde fic amateur? Ok estoy siendo un poco modesta haha **

**Pero en serio te lo agradezco, no tienes idea de cómo me alegra leer ese tipo de comentarios, disculpa no haberte respondido antes pero hasta ahora se me prendió el foco x'D en Fin…GRACIAS! ^^**

**sined khailin nournia: ****Yay~ Gracias por dejar tu review y hacerme saber tu opinión! **

**BelCandyKagamine****: ****GAH! Gracias por tus reviews! Y disculpa no haberte contestado antes! Pero no te puedo mandar mensajes DX bueno bueno! A lo que iba x'D Tienes razón enamorar a Kyle debe ser un super poder! LOL haha. Me encanta saber que ames, adores y te encante esta historia!~ en verdad significa mucho para mí! ^^**

**Y Bueno a las demás les respondo en seguida! Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir las ganas de seguir con esta historia aún en semana de exámenes haha.**

**Y por cierto ya estoy comenzando otro fic! ^^ Probablemente lo suba cuando termine este. **

**Ya saben críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :D**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	6. ¿Y cuando se complican las cosas?

**Hola! :] …BIEN LO SIENTO! SÉ QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO! OTL pero bueno aquí esta, no? ^^' **

**Ahora si este capítulo tendrá más Style! :D y déjenme dar el gran anuncio de que YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESE LEMMON QUE TANTO QUIEREN! Me siento orgullosa XD aunque espero que no quede feo…o extraño.**

**Bueno…espero que les guste (?) ya no sé que más decir xD solo, por último, les digo por ahora que este capi esta un poquitín basado en un anime y una canción (aparte de la que puse abajo) a ver si las reconocen. Ah por cierto gracias por sus buenas vibras para mis exámenes, me sirvieron mucho! XD y ahora si espero poder actualizar más rápido.**

**Canción: The walk- Imogen heap [Bunny & Style]**

**South Park no me pertenece u.u**

La noche ya estaba en su plenitud, una leve llovizna la acompañaba. Stan aún no podía creer el hecho de que Kyle lo hubiera invitado a su casa y se la hubieran pasado tan bien que para cuando se dieran cuenta la noche ya los hubiera alcanzado, lo bueno fue que Kyle le dijo que podía esperar a que la llovizna se calmara o en el peor de los casos podía quedarse a dormir por sus padres no había problema, Stan tenía un no sé qué, que hacía que le tuvieran una confianza plena.

"¿Estás seguro que no hay problema en que me quede?"

"No tonto, está bien, solo espera a que se tranquilice la lluvia no creo que quieras mojarte"

"A decir verdad no"

"¿Lo ves? Solo cálmate y ponte cómodo, se ve que la lluvia va para largo"

"Creí que nunca llegaría el día en que fueras amable con alguien"

"Stan… por dios no arruines el momento otra vez o juro que te aventare por la ventana" el pelinegro rió, parecía ser que ese chico solo era bipolar cuando quería, porque a decir verdad, toda la tarde estuvo tranquilo y no discutieron…tanto.

"Jum, vamos Kyle tú solo eres un conejito asustado tratando de parecer un león…no lo vayas a tomar a mal, es solo que eso me gusta de ti" le susurro Stan al oído, como si de un par de novios se tratase, esa acción provoco que Kyle hundiera su cara en la almohada que sostenía sobre sus piernas para ocultar su sonrojo.

"Lo siento Stan…a mí ya me gusta alguien más" el pelinegro abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido

"¿Quién?"

"Es…um…T-too… ¡no tengo porque decírtelo!"

"Vamos Kyle, ¡por lo menos dime a con quién tengo que competir!" dicho esto un nudo brutal se formo en la garganta del pelirrojo, el solo dijo que le gustaba alguien más para molestar un rato a Stan pero nunca se espero aquella respuesta, su cara ardía, su mente daba vueltas, su corazón estaba dentro de una licuadora que amenazaba con apretar el botón de encendido…

"¿¡ENTONCES SI TE GUSTO!"

"y mucho…"

Ok, Stan se comenzaba a poner nervioso, no sabía porque coño le había dicho aquello, solo se le salió, su estómago se comenzaba a revolver y conociendo a Kyle solo había dos tipos de reacciones que podía esperar: 1 que efectivamente el pelirrojo lo lance por la ventana o 2 que le grite hasta que se calme y después le pida que se vaya…y luego lo lance por la ventana cuando se dé la vuelta.

"Lo siento Stanley, como te he dicho…me gusta alguien más…me gusta Toolshed…" Bien, esa respuesta sí que era la única que no iba integrada en su lista de posibilidades, pero como siempre el pelinegro llevaba las de ganar, así que le dedico una sonrisa de lado cargando consigo un poco de travesura, rápidamente remplazándola con una de confusión y tristeza para empezar su actuación.

"¿¡Ah! Pero creí que despreciabas a esos supuestos héroes"

"El es diferente…"

"Bien, entonces creo que no tengo nada de oportunidad…" Stan le hizo una cara de desamparo total, lucía triste, ese desgraciado debió de haber sido actor. Kyle se mordió el labio inferior mirando a aquel pelinegro, demonios sí que le recordaba a su ángel y por consiguiente eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

"Tal vez…pero solo una poca…" Stan miro aquellos ojos verde esmeralda con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro, sentía ganas de reír ante la cara del judío totalmente roja y confusa, si tan solo supiera…aunque por un lado se sentía terrible por jugar así con su mente, lo que más quería en esos momentos era abrazarlo y confesarle TODO, para luego poder hacer otras cosas que por supuesto quedaran a su imaginación.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya…"

"¡Pero la lluvia no ha parado!" grito el pelirrojo sosteniéndole de la manga de su suéter, sin saber exactamente el porqué hizo eso.

"Si quieres que me quede solo tienes que pedirlo" le dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa imborrable, esa sonrisa que le empezaba a gustar al judío…

"¡NO! no es eso, es solo que…quiero saber a dónde fuiste hoy en la tarde, porque diablos no estabas en el gimnasio y porque no me escuchaste cuando te grite en el pasillo." Auch, golpe bajo, esto sí que necesitara un trabajo de extra actuación para parecer convincente

"Pues yo…" el pelirrojo no dejo terminar a Stan cuando lo bombardeo con otra pregunta

"Y dime exactamente cuál es tu relación con Toolshed…no soy tan tonto como tú crees" el pelinegro comenzó a sudar frío, justo cuando pensaba que ya había ganado en ese asunto, ese Kyle si que era astuto.

"Bien, si tanto quieres saber yo…" sin tiempo alguno nuevamente Kyle lo volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez no fue con palabras fue con un beso, uno que ni siquiera el propio Stan vio venir al principio el pelinegro le miro con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que por fin los pudo cerrar y disfrutar un rato aquel momento, hasta que el otro chico lo separo de él mirando al suelo, ocultando su cara totalmente y evitando el contacto visual.

"Vete por favor… creo que será mejor…no volvernos a hablar"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿porqué…?"

"¡Porque no me gusta sentirme así! Porque si sigo hablándote me sentiré culpable, ¡porque es lo mejor!"

"Pero Kyle ¿de qué coño hablas?"

"Vete, por favor" El pelinegro no aguanto más, eso sí le dolió pero aún así no lo mostro solo tomo su mochila y salió del lugar tan rápido como fuera posible. Esto que si ya se volvió un problema, ahora no podría hablarle al pelirrojo a menos que fuera Toolshed y cuando se dé cuenta de quién es en verdad, probablemente no lo quiera volver a ver jamás en su vida, ahora si metió la pata.

"Quiero amarte, pero mejor no tocar" Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar la lágrima que se había resbalado traicioneramente sobe su mejilla.

Mientras tanto Kyle seguía en su habitación mirando la puerta por la que salió el azabache con una sonrisa traviesa…

**OOOOO**

Butters se encontraba en su mesa de estudio en su habitación, la lluvia crecía y crecía, no lo dejaba concentrarse en leer el libro que trataba de leer, además de que el frío le empezaba a invadir todo el cuerpo. Decidió levantarse a cerrar la ventana que se encargaba de dejar pasar la fría corriente, cuando al voltearse se encontró con una extraña figura sentada en el árbol que estaba frente a su ventana, era el chico rubio que le había salvado la vida, era Mysterion en su inconfundible traje, sentado ahí con la lluvia y el aire moviendo sus mechones rubios, parecía un felino cazando a su presa, con esos ojos tan penetrantes.

"¡O-oh! Salchichas, ¿qué haces ahí? Te resfriarás si sigues sentado ahí"

"No importa"

"¿¡C-cómo que no importa! Es que acaso no te preocupa tu salud"

"A decir verdad me importa más la tuya"

"uh…no creo que me pase nada aquí adentro, pero bueno ¿Por qué no entras? Así por lo menos no te mojaras"

"No es necesario"

"Por favor"

El chico de negro estuvo a punto de ceder ante esos ojos tan tiernos que le estaba dedicando el rubio menor, pero no, no debía ceder porque su deber era cuidarlo no pasar un buen rato con él, eso solo lo podía hacer cuando era su otra identidad.

"No, aquí estoy bien"

"Bueno, entonces como tu desees, no quiero ser una molestia" Terminada su oración el pequeño rubio se dio la vuelta e hizo su camino hacia su escritorio nuevamente para terminar su tarea. El "héroe" salto con una agilidad magnificente desde el árbol a la ventana de Butters quedando en canclillas sobre el marco de esta, el rubio menor al escuchar el ruido que provoco su aterrizaje volteo inmediatamente a ver pero cuando menos lo espero ya tenía al chico de negro en frente de él a escasos centímetros de distancia, la diferencia de alturas era notable.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto alarmado aquel pequeño rubio

'_Quiero besarte, pero deseo demasiado' _Pensó el misterioso héroe '_eso es lo que ocurre'_

"Nada" Los ojos azules llenos de indiferencia del supuesto héroe solo lograban que Butters se pusiera más nervioso.

"¿E-entonces podrías alejarte un poco?"

'Quiero probarte, pero tus labios son veneno…' volvió a pensar el rubio más alto, acto seguido de Mysterion inclinándose peligrosamente a la cara de Butters quien abrió los ojos a más no poder al notar la cercanía, Mysterion tomo el gorro de su capucha y lentamente la fue deslizando hacia atrás, dejando ver a los ojos de Butters uno a uno los mechones rubios del héroe pero pronto fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Butters ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ah, madre, yo…" el rubio más pequeño se puso nervioso comenzando a frotarse los nudillos, ahora viendo a su madre de frente que se encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitación. El rubio volteo a buscar algo de apoyo en mysterion pero al voltear ya no encontró a nadie en la habitación.

"¿A dónde ha ido?" susurro por lo bajo Butters sintiendo la fría brisa que dejaba pasar la ventana abierta.

**OOOOO**

"Bien gordo, ya estamos en tu casa ¿y ahora?"

"Pues es tu turno de hablar Clyde" dijo con una sonrisa el otro gordo castaño que estaba sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de bolas de queso en su mano.

Clyde inmediatamente se puso nervioso ¿ahora qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le gustaba? Eso no, sería como cometer suicidio.

"Bueno he escuchado que ha salido una película muy buena…"

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde no finjas, sabes exactamente de que venimos a hablar aquí"

"¿Y tú madre?"

"Salió, no evadas el tema"

"Bien…ah… yo ¿qué quieres que te diga?" En ese mismo momento el otro castaño estaba muy consciente de lo tonto y nervioso que se oía, y el gordo solo lo hacía aún más notable al mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones del otro chico.

"Mira Clyde, no me tienes tan contento por dejarme hablando como idiota en el corredor de la escuela cuando se fue Token ¿es tan difícil decirme porqué lloraste?"

"¡Sí, es muy difícil!, ¿¡sabes lo vergonzoso que es que todo el mundo te vea mientras lloras por qué no pudiste aguantar ver a la persona que te gusta ser golpeada!"

La sonrisa de Cartman se desvaneció y cambio a una de sorpresa mientras que la de Clyde estaba totalmente roja, definitivamente esa no era una de las declaraciones que había ensayado anteriormente, esa declaración fue espontanea y aún más bochornosa.

"¿¡Te gusta ese judío idiota!" Gruño el gordo con un notable enojo, Clyde no podía sentirse más agradecido al ver que el culón idiota malentendió todo además de que al escuchar aquel tono celoso que uso el otro castaño lo hizo sentirse excesivamente feliz, tanto que no pudo formular ni una oración.

"¿Pero cómo? ¡Si apenas lo conoces, es decir, ni siquiera le hablas y por lo que oí es de Nueva Jersey!" seguía quejándose el chico robusto "¡entonces eso lo hace un judío, pelirrojo de mierda Y de Nueva Jersey! Eso sería el strike 3 ¡NO CLYDE! ¡De ninguna forma! Ni creas que te dejare estar con él porque tú…"

Clyde ya no escuchaba más que un ligero 'Blah Blah Blah' salir de la boca de Eric, parecía estar soñando, es que si se pone celoso de que le guste alguien más eso significa que probablemente el culón sienta algo por él ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!. La sonrisa tonta del castaño no se borraba, esa definitivamente era una escena que disfrutaba y súmenle a eso la adrenalina que corría dentro de él lo llevo a cometer un error del que tal vez se arrepentiría después.

'_Quiero sujetarte, pero mis sentidos me dicen que pare'_

"¿Clyde qué mierda haces…?" el castaño no le dio tiempo de nada a Cartman cuando lo besó, lo apretaba cada vez más y más fuerte del cuello, no quería dejarlo ir pero más que nada no quería arrepentirse…

**OOOOO**

Paso todo un fin después de los hechos ocurridos en las respectivas casas de los 3 chicos. ¡Por fin era lunes! Aunque era algo extraño que todos estuvieran felices de que fuera lunes, sería entendible si se emocionaran porque es viernes pero bueno es South Park ahí la gente y las cosas son raras de por sí.

Solo había una persona que no estaba muy animado por el día, si aquel chico de pelo negro y ojos azules y no es Craig Tucker, es ni más ni menos que Stanley Marsh ¿La razón? Bueno pues hoy tendría que verle la cara a cierto pelirrojo que se encargo de pegarle un puñetazo con guante blanco el viernes y lo único que podía esperar es que el judío lo ignorara o lo mirara con unos ojos de escopeta, pero bueno a veces las cosas no suceden como las esperamos.

"¡Hola Stan!" ¡Oh sí! Era esa voz que a Stan le gustaba y le volvía loco

"Hola, creí que ya no querías hablarme" el pelinegro contesto con indiferencia, tratando de esconder sus ganas feroces de abalanzarse sobre el chico, ganas que había sentido varias veces ultimamente.

"Vamos Stan no seas tonto y acompáñame al salón, se nos va a hacer tarde" pronto los chicos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar para llegar a su respectivo salón de clases. Kyle sujetaba con fuerza al pelinegro del brazo, jalándolo a un paso bastante rápido.

No fue mucho el tiempo que se tomaron para llegar al salón, el maestro aún no llegaba así que Stan hizo su camino a su lugar y cuando finalmente se sentó se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo sentarse a un lado de él, mirándole con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, algo definitivamente no andaba bien ¿desde cuándo el pelirrojo actúa de esa manera? Está bien que sea algo "cambiante" pero en verdad ya estaba pasando los límites.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que hoy quiera sentarme cerca de ti? Porque si es así puedo irme" contesto Kyle con un gesto de indignación en su cara pero trataba de aun no dejar desvanecer la sonrisa que yacía en su rostro.

"No, no es eso, es solo que actúas un poco… ¿raro?"

"Ah eso…bien te lo diré de una vez…necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Y bien?"

"No, tendrás que esperar hasta el descanso"

"¿Porqué? Podrías decírmelo de una vez…" el pelinegro puso su mejor cara de 'Cuéntame por favor o si no llorare' pero no suficiente buena como para convencer al pelirrojo quién se mordió el labio inferior al ver la 'carita' del pelinegro, pero no, quería hacerlo sufrir por un pequeño rato.

"No lo siento, además ya ha llegado el profesor, te veo en el descanso Stanley" una vez terminada su oración Kyle se levanto de su asiento temporal y se fue directo a su asiento dejando al pelinegro con una cara de confusión y desesperación ¿porqué ese pelirrojo era tan cruel e ingenioso? Pero bueno quien lo manda a enamorarse de él.

La clase empezó, unas cuantas aburridas clases de logaritmos todos miraban con monotonía como el profesor explicaba como formar la formula de los logaritmos a partir de una base determinada con exponente, todos querían dormir y era de esperarse después de todo tener matemáticas al inicio de las escuela es como algún tipo de tortura.

El tiempo paso como si de años se tratara, pero al fin todos pudieron abrir los ojos hasta que recordaron que les venía clase de historia… ¡Maldito Lunes! Pero al final pudieron sentirse agradecidos al escuchar la campana que anuncia el descanso timbrar, no paso ni un minuto cuando todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron disparados a despabilarse, sin embargo lo primero que hizo Stan fue buscar con la mirada al pelirrojo pues ya estaba más que ansioso por saber de qué quería hablarle y más que nada investigar qué rayos le sucedía al chico pues hoy se estaba portando como si nada hubiera pasado el viernes en la noche, cuando lo beso e inmediatamente lo corrió de su casa. El pelinegro busco y busco pero ya no encontró al pelirrojo, de hecho ya no quedaba nadie más que él, pronto se apresuro a salir de ahí e ir a buscar a Kyle, quería respuestas.

Pasó un gran recorrido por los pasillos de la escuela y no veía rastro de su objetivo, decidió ir al baño y echarse agua, ya no aguantaba tanta confusión…

Entro rápidamente a los baños y justo cuando se dirigía al lavabo para echarse agua una mano ágil lo metió a uno de los cubículos.

"¿Pero qué coño?"

"¡Shhh! ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso, idiota?"

"¿E-eres K-K-Kyle?" el azabache no podía hablar bien, un nudo se formo en su garganta al darse cuenta de la cercanía que predominaba entre sus cuerpos y sus caras, estaban casi casi uno encima del otro.

"¡No tonto! Soy la reina de Inglaterra ¿no ves la corona?... ¡claro que soy Kyle!" mascullo el pelirrojo que parecía un tanto incómodo por la situación, mientras que el pelinegro no podía sentirse más sonrojado y acalorado pero justo cuando su mente estaba a punto de fantasear y su estómago amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar un ruido los sorprendió, parecía que alguien iba a entrar al baño lo que provoco que Stan casi muriera de un paro cardiaco pero pronto la mano de Kyle sobre su boca lo regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Parecía ser que la persona que había entrado solo hizo sus necesidades y se fue, dejando nuevamente a los otros dos chicos a solas nuevamente.

El azabache ya se había tranquilizado… bueno por lo menos ahora ya era capaz de hablar.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto el pelinegro aún sonrojado.

"¡Nada de eso, pervertido!" le grito Kyle dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿¡Pero de qué hablas Kyle! Yo no me refería a nada pervertido"

"Sí claro" Stan sonrió al ver que ya no era el único sonrojado en ese reducido espacio y también sintió ternura al ver como el pelirrojo bajo la mirada. "Ya te he dicho que solo quiero hablar"

"¿Y porque tenías que escoger el baño?"

"Porque quiero que sea una conversación muy privada" Kyle seguía con la vista en el suelo y sus palabras solo conseguían que el azabache se volviera a sentir nervioso.

"¿P-porqué?"

"Porque si alguien más se entera…"

"Vamos, cuéntamelo" ahora Stan se sentía algo irritado aunque no dejó sus nervios atrás, odiaba que le diera vueltas al asunto y más cuando creía que le invitaría a una cita o algo así, se hubiera tomado el puente de la nariz si no fuera porque tenía a Kyle encima de él.

"Bien bien, necesito que me acompañes"

"¿A dónde?"

"Al centro comercial"

"¡Oh dios! ¿Eso era todo? Mira Kyle eso de que solo las chicas son adictas a las compras es una gran mentira, nadie debe de burlase de ti si se enteraran, pudiste habérmelo dicho en otro lugar" gimió Stan con los ojos cerrados con fuerza ante tal decepción.

"¡No seas pendejo Stanley, yo no soy adicto a las compras! Quiero ir al centro comercial esta noche porque escuche ayer en las noticias que unos vándalos quieren que las personas "admiren" como roban el centro comercial en las narices de los policías sin ser atrapados, por lo tanto dijeron que todos los que quisieran ir a verlo se presentaran a las 8:30 el día de hoy"

"Oh ¿y piensas ir?"

"¡Sí! También en las noticias dijeron que el grupo de Coon y amigos les mando una nota de respuesta amenazándolos con ir a patearles el culo…"

'Mierda me olvide por completo de lo del centro comercial' pensó Stan golpeándose así mismo en su mente.

"…¡y por lo tanto ira Toolshed! Y yo como su…" Kyle carraspeo con pena al notar lo que casi dice en su oración "¡yo como su amigo tengo que ir a apoyarlo! Pero no quiero ir solo y tu eres el más indicado para acompañarme"

"¿¡YO!"

"¡No me grites, te tengo bastante cerca!"

"Ah lo siento"

"Sí, ya no importa, ¿qué dices? ¿Me acompañas o no?" la sonrisa que traía en la mañana el pelirrojo volvió a dibujarse en su cara, esa sonrisa a la que Stan no le podía decir que no.

"Bien…"

"¡Oh, Muchas gracias Stan!" el pelirrojo se tiro sobre el azabache abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello, tanto que la puerta del cubículo ya no resistió el peso y se abrió provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo en una pose muy extraña por lo que ambos chicos no tardaron en pintar sus caras color carmesí.

"Bien amm…gracias… ¿vamos a comer?" sugirió Kyle levantándose y tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

"si quieres ve tú, yo tengo que pasar al baño"

"Bien te veo luego…" dicho esto el pelirrojo salió de ahí dejando a Stan sentado en el baño quien inmediatamente se fue a gatas al inodoro más cercano y vomito todas su penas…

"¿Y ahora qué haré?" se pregunto Stan.

"Vaya Marsh, no pensé que fueras de los que les gusta coger en los baños de la escuela" dijo una voz monótona que salía de uno de los cubículos, el pelinegro sintió que se le salía el corazón al escuchar esa voz pero inmediatamente se tranquilizo al pensar en quién le pertenecía esa voz.

"No estábamos cogiendo, Craig ¿y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fumes?" contesto el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la cara.

"Tú no eres mi madre Stan, no me digas que puedo o que no puedo hacer" el chico de los ojos azules más obscuros exhalo el humo de su cigarro.

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

"Lo suficiente, ¿qué piensas hacer Toolshed?"

"¡Cállate Craig! Alguien puede estar escuchando"

"No hay nadie más aquí marica"

"Curioso que me llames marica cuando tú tienes NOVIO" Stan soltó una risita ante su contraargumento.

"Chúpate esta Stanley, yo que pensaba ayudarte ahora jodete" Craig le hizo su famosa seña del dedo mientras se volvía a llevar el cigarro a su boca, disfrutando silenciosamente de la cara pidiente de Stan.

"Vamos Craig, somos amigos ¿no? ¡Ayúdame!"

"¡He! No tienes idea de lo regocijante que es que me pidas ayuda estando de rodillas en el suelo, solo por eso lo haré.

"¡Gracias! Y bien ¿cuál es tu plan?"

"Bueno nos han dicho varias veces, por desgracia, que nos parecemos demasiado ¿no? Así que, ¿Qué tal si tu acompañas a tu "amiguito" hasta el centro comercial y te desapareces para ayudar a tu club de héroes gay mientras yo tomo tu lugar y acompaño a tu amiguito un rato?"

"¿No crees que se dará cuenta? Kyle no es tan tonto como tú crees"

"¿Tienes un mejor plan, Stan? lo tomas o lo dejas"

"Ok trato hecho" le dijo el otro pelinegro levantándose del suelo y estirándole la mano como un gesto para cerrar el trato, Craig le recibió el gesto.

"Bien ahora lárgate, tu cara me da nauseas"

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado lindo?" grito Stan en el tono más sarcástico que pudo sacar en esos momentos mientras ahora se dirigía a la salida de aquel lugar "¡Ah! Por cierto Craig, recuerda que nadie puede saber que ya te he contado sobre 'Coon y Amigos', mucho menos el culón"

"Sí, sí como sea"

Pasaba el día y el pelinegro no paraba de contar los minutos, las clases lentas como de costumbre y con un pelirrojo que parecía no parar de fantasear como una colegiala.

Pasaron las horas y al fin era hora de irse, todos como de costumbre salieron casi corriendo. Bebe comenzó otra vez con los acosos hacia el pelirrojo y eso no le agrado mucho a Stan, Kyle como pudo se escapo de la rubio y no se fue sin antes recordarle a Stan que lo vería a las 8:30 en su casa.

Kenny acompaño a Butters a su casa y Cartman estuvo buscando todo el día a Clyde pero ni una pista de ese chico.

**OOOOO**

"_Son las 8:15 y la gente no para de llegar como pueden ver, es interesante ver como estos ladrones han captado la atención de tantas personas, mientras tanto seguiremos las transmisión para mantenerlos al tanto de este desvergonzado robo" _fue todo lo que dijo la reportera que al parecer ya se encontraba fuera del centro comercial.

El pelinegro no paraba de mirar la televisión, desde hace 10 minutos estaba listo para acompañar a Kyle quien probablemente ya no tardaría en llegar.

"¿¡Hijo no vas a prepararte para partirles el culo a esos idiotas!"

"Papá ya te he dicho que primero acompañare a un amigo"

"¿y quién es ese amiguito al que acompañarás hijo?" pregunto Sharon desde la cocina

"Se llama Kyle, no creo que lo conozcan…"

"¿Kyle? ¿El hijo de los Broflovski?"

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, se le hizo extraño que su padre ya supiera sobre ellos.

"Sí, ¿ya los conocen?"

"¡Claro! Su padre Gerald me invito unas cuantas cervezas en la noche del club de hombres" pronuncio Randy con gran orgullo mientras que Stan solo se llevaba una mano a la cara, su padre nunca cambiaría.

Pronto el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó y el azabache no tardo ni un minuto para ir a abrir la puerta.

"Ten mucho cuidado hijo, no queremos que te lastimes cariño"

"Sí mamá"

Ya tenía un tiempo que sus padres se habían enterado que su hijo es el famoso "Toolshed", ahora ya no tenía problemas en tratar de escapar de casa sin que nadie lo viera. Stan giro la perilla e inmediatamente se encontró con un chico pelirrojo vestido de una forma muy juvenil, ¿quién pensaría que un chico como él tuviera estilo cuando se lo proponía?

"¿Estás listo Marsh?"

"Claro, vámonos" el azabache trato de caminar un poco más delante de Kyle para no tener que verlo con ese 'sexy' atuendo que llevaba puesto, pero el pelirrojo siempre se le ponía a la misma altura.

Al principio iban caminando en silencio, hasta que por fin pudieron iniciar una pequeña conversación y digo pequeña porque cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar y Kyle inmediatamente comenzó a buscar por todos lados para ver si veía a su héroe.

"Bien son las 8:20, el espectáculo no ha de tardar en empezar" dijo el pelirrojo un tanto emocionado pero Stan por otro lado estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, ya casi era hora de ir a partirles la cara a esos idiotas y todavía ni estaba vestido, ni sabía cómo escapársele a Kyle y ni siquiera se le ocurría una buena respuesta.

"Sí…" fue su gran respuesta "¿Dónde estás Craig?" susurro ya alarmado.

"Mira ahí venden helados ¿quieres uno?"

"Ah…no gracias ya he cenado y estoy muy lleno"

"¿bueno me acompañarías por uno?" pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que cualquiera creería que le pertenece a un niño.

"Bien vamos" Stan le regreso la sonrisa y caminaron hacia el puesto.

Mientras el chico pelirrojo compraba su helado, Stan sonreía, esa escena le parecía una cita como la que tuvo cuando fue con el pelirrojo…siendo Toolshed, pero el gusto le duro muy poco miro su reloj y pudo ver las 8:25 marcadas en su reloj.

"Craig ¿Dónde coño estas?" volvió a murmurar Stan ya bastante preocupado.

**Hahaha me encanta cortarlo en este tipo de partes xD**

**Bueno, vuelvo a repetir, tratare actualizar lo más pronto posible y disculpen si hay algún error porque siendo sincera ahora si ni lo revise u.u **

**Y bueno en cuanto al poder de Stan, probablemente lo aclare en el prox. Capítulo.**

**Ya saben críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :D**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	7. ¿Y cuando se complican las cosas? II

**No tengo vergüenza! OTL bueno bueno aquí esta, ajem, no tengo mucho que decir… mi única excusa es que me he quedado haciendo videos en vez de escribir, disculpen! **

**Cha! Esto ya se va a acabar D: ummm no lo sé tal vez lo amplié un poquitín más hehe…**

**Oigan por cierto, es mi imaginación o el Stenny va en crecimiento, es decir, ahora veo Stenny por aquí, Stenny por allá a.k.a Youtube, Zerochan, Fanfiction, Deviantart, etc, y eso está provocando que me empiece a gustar la pareja. La verdad si se ven lindos xD y ese gusto empeoro cuando leí un Fanfic Kyanny [Kyle-Stan-Kenny] y con lo único que puedo describir ese fic es: AKJlLAKNSDLKJ! Haha bueno ya me estoy desviando del tema xDD Ahí les dejo el fic ^^**

**Canción: Kesha- Run Devil Run **

**South Park no me pertenece.**

El pelinegro miraba a todos lados, buscando alguna pista de Craig entre la multitud de gente que estaba ahí para ver el atentado, pero nada…

Kyle pronto volvió con Stan quien estaba unos pasos más lejos.

"¿Buscas a alguien Stan?"

"¡Oh! No, solo estaba viendo si aún no ha llegado la policía"

"Ah eso, pues la policía debe de estar hasta delante de toda esta gente ¿no crees?" El pelirrojo una vez terminada su oración le dio una lamida a su helado y por desgracia al pelinegro le toco ver la escena provocando que casi se le parara EL CORAZÓN claro el corazón.

En un acto de evadir la escena pudo milagrosamente captar a un chico pelinegro quien al voltearse pudo reconocerlo como Craig y al inspeccionarlo pudo notar que llevaba unas ropas totalmente diferentes a las suyas ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ponerse de acuerdo para poder por lo menos llevar algo tan siquiera un poco similar, ahora tendrán que intercambiar ropa y eso le quitara más tiempo. Sin embargo Craig tampoco tardo mucho en notar a Stan y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se le escapara al pelirrojo a la de ya, pero Kyle parecía no querer cooperar porque inmediatamente tomo a Stan del brazo jalándolo.

"Vamos Stan ya no tarda mucho en empezar" grito emocionado el judío con su helado aún en la mano.

"¡No! Espera…tengo que ir a…voy a ver si puedo encontrar un lugar con mejor vista, espera aquí ¿quieres?"

"umm…bueno"

"No tardo" termino su oración y rápidamente salió disparado a encontrarse con Craig, una vez lo tuvo cerca lo jalo a un lugar dónde Kyle no pudiese verlos.

"¿Porqué tardaste tanto?"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy aquí desde las 8, imbécil!"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero eso no importa ¿qué haremos con la ropa?"

"Pues creo que no nos queda de otra más que intercambiar…"

"Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad Stanley?" gruño algo irritado el otro azabache, dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto a Stan. "¡Ni creas que me pondré tus harapos!"

"Bueno ¿tienes una mejor idea Einstein?"

"¡BIEN! Pero hagámoslo rápido"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos chicos se habían perdido entre las personas para encontrar un lugar donde poder intercambiar ropa y finalmente pudieron encontrar uno.

Mientras que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba siendo absorbido lentamente por la masa de gente, vaya que ese pueblo sí que era morboso, pero aún así no se quitaba de la cabeza esa pregunta de "¿A dónde habrá ido el idiota de Stan?" según dijo que iba a buscar un mejor lugar para poder ver el "espectáculo" pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo esperándolo y si en una rato más aún no llegaba lo iba a tener que dejar de esperar. Miró su reloj, sí ya era hora de irse el reloj marcaba las 8:30 y justo cuando se disponía a irse para poder ver el robo una mano lo tomo de la muñeca provocando que el pelirrojo volteara de manera brusca, listo para tirarle un puñetazo a fuese quién fuese el inútil que lo interrumpiera.

"¡Uh! Tranquilízate pelirrojo" contesto el otro chico deteniendo el puño que iba directo a su cara, la cual por cierto no mostro ni una señal de sorpresa en sus facciones, sino todo lo contrario, su cara era más aburrida que mirar a un mapache muerto. "Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras"

"¿Stan…?"

"Claro que soy Stan pen…Kyle"

"¿ah sí? ¿y desde cuándo me dices pelirrojo?" Kyle alzo una ceja, manteniendo su mirada con sarcasmo, mientras que el otro no mostro ni una pizca de nerviosismo.

"Desde que ya va empezar el "Gran Robo" así que mueve ese traserito tuyo, no creo que quieras perdértelo" el pelinegro inmediatamente tomo a Kyle de los hombros haciéndolo voltear a la dirección contraria y se dirigieron a los interiores de las olas de gente. Craig a pesar de no mostrarlo si se encontraba nervioso, caray actuar como el idiota, amante de los animales y "super maduro" Stanley sí que era algo difícil, y no solo era eso, sino que también estaba seguro de que ya había cometido errores a la hora de hablar con Kyle quien al parecer los noto al instante, tendría que actuar mejor si realmente quería engañar al judío.

"Creo que aquí es una buena vista" sugirió Kyle deteniéndose inmediatamente en el lugar por el que iban pasando, era un lugar donde se podía ver mejor toda la fachada del centro comercial.

"Bien, entonces quedémonos aquí"

"Oye Stan, no había notado que tus ojos se ven más oscuros…"

"Umm, debe ser por la noche"

"Cierto…" el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos que para Craig no paso desapercibida y justo al momento en que tenía planeado romper aquel silencio tan incómodo Kyle tomo su mano y sin soltarla le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que Craig tuviera que desviar la mirada, ese pelirrojo sí que se la estaba poniendo difícil…

'Aunque…hace unos momentos venía contigo DE NOCHE y esos ojos brillaban a más no poder, tonto' pensó el judío sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

**OOOOO**

"¡Kenny!"

"Claro grita mi nombre y haz que todos se enteren de mi verdadera identidad" le grito el otro chico vestido totalmente de negro que cargaba una mochila con él, era el supuesto "Mysterion"

"Hehe, lo siento, pero bueno ejem…traes lo que te pedí"

"Sí, como no Stan" el tono que usaba el rubio era uno de falsa amabilidad "Ya sabes, puedes llegar tarde, olvidar tu 'uniforme', hacerme esperarte, no hay problema…"

"¡Oh vamos Kenneth! No empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres?" contesto ya irritado el pelinegro, que ya se encontraba vestido con la ropa de Craig, llevándose una mano a la cara en muestra de su irritación.

"Bien bien ay termina, toma" el chico rubio le lanzo la mochila que cargaba a Stan quien inmediatamente la abrió para sacar todo su "uniforme" mientras que se formaba un silencio que rápidamente rompió 'Mysterion'.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que parezco tu chacha? Siempre es 'Kenny ve por esto, Kenny tráeme aquello' púdrete Stan"

"¡Oh por favor McCormick! ¿Llegara algún día en el que me perdones?"

"No lo sé…depende… ¿qué me ofreces?"

"¡Oh! Vamos déjense de mariconadas y ya vámonos, todavía de que llegas tarde Stan te tomas más tiempo que una puta preparándose para un show" termino de gritar el chico gordo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, tenía una cara de enojo y el pelinegro al notar esto frunció el ceño pasando rápidamente su mirada del gordo a Kenny, no era como que se le hiciera extraño al pelinegro que Cartman lo insultara pero después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo podía reconocer entre una cara de enojo a una de frustración del castaño. Como si de telepatía se tratara el rubio entendió que Stan quería explicaciones.

"¡Bah! El gordo solo está deprimido porque no ha visto a Clahd en todo el día" explico el rubio poniéndole un tono más chillón al nombre de Clyde pero ninguno de los dos chicos noto el creciente enrojecimiento en las mejillas del chico gordo "esta así desde el receso, claro lo hubieras notado si no te hubieras pasado encerrado en el baño con tu hermoso Kylie" continuo 'Mysterion'.

"Hey yo no…" el gordo fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

"Vamos Kenny no te pongas celoso, todavía tengo tiempo para ti…un momento ¿¡Cómo sabes lo del baño!"

"Hehe, tengo mis medios…"

"¿Entonces ya sabes…"murmuro el pelinegro, terminando de ponerse la playera blanca junto con su cinta negra.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué en estos momentos deberías estar con Kylie afuera de este lugar? Sí"

"¡Ya putas! ¡Cállense y muevan ese culo inservible suyo, tenemos cosas que hacer!" grito Eric, harto de la conversación de los otros chicos, seguido de un repentino estallido que al parecer fue muy cercano al lugar de donde estaban ellos.

"¿¡pero qué mierda!"

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?" pregunto Stan subiéndose, por último, los pantalones.

"¡Chicos ya llegaron los criminales!" Grito un chico con un… ¿tupper? En la cabeza, entrando rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos.

"_Bien gente…¡Qué comience la fiesta!" _

Los 4 chicos escucharon la voz de un hombre, probablemente uno de los ladrones, que parecía provenir de un altavoz. La gente no tardo en abuchearles, pero algo estaba en claro ya habían explotado la parte frontal del centro comercial.

"Vamos chicos no tenemos mucho tiempo" se escucho decir a una voz que venía detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver, vaya era la hora de la reunión familiar…

"¡Mosquito! Por fin si decidiste venir, por un momento pensé que habías huido como el marica de Mint Berry Crunch aquella vez de lo de Cthulhu"

"Nah Kenny, solo se me hizo un poco tarde"

"Bien ya no hay tiempo que perder, si nos tardamos más, seguro que explotan algo otra vez"

"Token tiene razón, es hora de mover el culo" Dijo decidido Stan, que ya había terminado de vestirse y en seguida salió corriendo en busca de los sospechosos seguido de "Tupperware" y "Mysterion". En el momento que Clyde iba a salir detrás de ellos Cartman lo detuvo de la muñeca.

"Clyde…"

"Vamos culón, este no es el momento de tonterías" sonrió el castaño y Eric le devolvió el gesto e inmediatamente salieron a acompañar a los otros chicos.

Al salir todos de aquella habitación se encontraron con Timmy y Bradley, quienes al ver que los otros chicos no pararon de correr decidieron seguirlos. Pronto todos llegaron a la parte principal del centro comercial, el hecho de que el lugar estuviera tan grande podía llegar a ser un obstáculo, pues sería más difícil encontrar a los bastardos.

"Bien, creo que será mejor si nos separamos" decidió el pelinegro al ver que su búsqueda no daba frutos.

"¿Cómo en Scooby-Doo?"

"Oh Dios Kenny" Stan se tomo el puente de la nariz, ese chico nunca cambiará "Sí como en Scooby Doo, bien ahora yo, Kenny y Token iremos por el lado derecho, Cartman, Clyde, Timmy y Brandley irán por la izquierda…"

"¡Hee! ¿¡Porqué yo tengo que cargar con los inútiles!"

"¿A quién llamas inútil culón?"

"Pues si te queda el saco Clahd"

"Otra vez no…"

"¡Ya cállense!" grito nuevamente el pelinegro ya aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba, consiguiendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran atentamente a excepción de Cartman que solo soltó un bufido y se alejo del grupo.

"Eric…" murmuro el castaño, mirando a 'Coon' con algo de preocupación.

"Anda Clyde ya vete con él, nosotros no vamos por la derecha, ¡suerte!" fue lo último que dijo Kenny antes de tomar a Stan y a Token de las muñecas y prácticamente llevárselos arrastrando.

Clyde no tardo mucho en hacele caso al rubio y fue a seguir al gordo dejando a Bradley y a Timmy atrás.

"Bien…ahora ¿a dónde se habrán ido esos hijos de puta?"

"¿Crees que sigan dónde provocaron el estallido?"

"No perdemos nada con ir a ver, después de todo…" el rubio no termino su oración, se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto intrigado el azabache para después seguir la línea invisible que marcaba la mirada de Kenny, pero no logro ver nada.

"Nada…Creo que estoy alucinando, sigamos" los otros dos chicos asintieron y en seguida volvieron a hacer su camino pero ahora hacia dónde, probablemente, haya provenido la explosión. El rubio, mientras tanto, se quedo viendo a una de las tiendas que estaba cerca de dónde se encontraba él, juraría haber visto a Butters… Agito su cabeza en negación, seguramente ya estaba deseando tanto a aquel pequeño que ahora ya hasta lo imaginaba. Decidió alcanzar a sus otros compañeros pero un estornudo lo detuvo, ahora sí podía decir que no estaba loco, se acerco rápidamente a aquel local y entro, analizando con la mirada cada rincón del lugar.

"¿Quién anda ahí? Es inútil que intentes esconderte" Kenny, digo, 'Mysterion' se puso a la defensiva ¿qué tal si era uno de los malnacidos que estaban buscando y no su tierno Butters? El sonido de una botella cayendo al suelo fue suficiente para que el rubio mayor supiera la posición del intruso, se acerco a uno de los estantes y justo cuando el sujeto se disponía a huir del lugar 'Mysterion' lo tomó de su capa ¿Capa? ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Pero qué coño…?"

"Suéltame o te cortare las bolas estúpido"

"Butters…"

"A-ah, ¡y-yo no soy Bu-Butters! Me confundes con alguien más, ¡Yo soy el Profesor Caos!" 'Mysterion' miro confundido al chico que tenía sujetado del cuello, colgando como si fuera una perro pequeño, esto tenía que ser una jodida broma suya ¿no es así? "y… ¿po-podrías soltarme, por favor?" ese Kyle ya le estaba pegando lo tsundere al pequeño rubio.

"Está bien…" Lo puso en el suelo, tratando de no lastimarlo…más… "Uh…"

"Bien ¿dó-dónde están esos desgraciados? Les voy a enseñar una lección, les pateare el culito" El rubio más grande no sabía si echarse a reír y gemir ante el comportamiento de Butters, se decidió por lo primero.

"Hahaha, lo siento Butters no puedes estar aquí…"

"¡Qué no soy Butters!"

"Mira, como tu protector, no puedo dejar que absolutamente nada te pase…" el chico de negro se ajusto a la altura del otro rubio para comenzar a susurrarle en el oído "…aunque eso signifique perder la vida en el intento"

"Eh…uhh…yo…"

"Así que porque no sales de aquí por mi" El rubio mayor le regalo una sonrisa y el otro asintió totalmente rojo, en seguida 'Mysterion' se dio la vuelta para salir del local y ayudar a sus compañeros.

"Pero yo quiero acompañarte y ayudarte…" la cara del rubio era una de esas a las que si les dices que no te harán sentirte la persona más miserable y estúpida del mundo, por lo tanto ya sabrán que le respondió el otro chico de negro…

"¡Bien! Pero si notas algún peligro, por más mínimo que sea, prométeme que te alejaras y te pondrás a salvo" una sonrisa maliciosa paso por la cara del menor.

"Lo prometo"

"Bueno, entonces andando"

Mientras tanto en el lado Izquierdo del centro comercial…

"Gordo, creo que escuche algo por allá"

"Son alucinaciones tuyas Mosquito, estoy seguro que están por allá"

"Yo creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo a dónde dice mosquito"

"Cállate Mint Berry Crunch, ¡tú ya perdiste tu voz y tu voto!, sigamos por aquí" señalo el chico vestido de mapache el camino que tenían frente a ellos.

"¡Timmy!"

"¡Shh! ¿escuchan eso?"

"_Umm, que bonitas joyas ¿cuánto crees que quieran darnos por ellas?"_

"_No lo sé ni me interesa, tú solo tómalas y cierra el hocico"_

"_Parece que alguien esta de mal humor"_

"_Me estas obligando a tomar la pistola y adornarte con un bonito hoyo en la cabeza, pendejo"_

"¿Ves gordo? Te dije que están por allá"

"Cállate Mosquito, aquí la mente maestra soy yo ahora síganme"

"Espera ¿no crees que tenemos que avisarles a Toolshed, Mysterion y To-digo-Tupperware?" lo detuvo el chico castaño al notar que el otro estaba decidido a ir a dónde estaban los ladrones.

"No los necesitamos tonto, mientras este yo aquí podremos con esos cabrones, ¿qué acaso no has aprendido que Coon es el mejor héroe de todo este puto pueblo?"

"Yo también creo que deberíamos avisarles…"

"¡Ah carajo! Bien ¿y cómo se supone que les vamos a avisar?"

"Yo iré"

"No, ni creas que irás solo Mosquito" grito 'Coon' corriendo tras el castaño para detenerle, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

"¡Entonces acompáñame!"

"No, si dejo a estos 2 idiotas aquí lo van a arruinar todo…mejor que Mint Berry Crunch sirva de algo y vaya por ellos"

"¿Y-yo? Pero es muy peligroso" gimió el chico rubio, mientras que el gordo el castaño solo se golpearon la cara, nunca han entendido porque se unió al grupo si NUNCA quiere arriesgarse a pesar de tener sus poderes maricas de lanzar cerezas, pero bueno ahora eso era lo que menos importaba por ahora solo tenían que concentrarse en hacerlo ir a avisarles a los otros.

"¡Me importa una mierda si te matan en el camino, tú vas o sino prometo que te lanzare del piso más alto de este puto edificio, te quedarás inválido y te haré burla hasta que entres en depresión y tengas que suicidarte!"

"¡AH! Bien lo haré pero no me lances culón" terminada su oración el chico rubio salió corriendo en alguna dirección, probablemente la incorrecta, para encontrar a los otros 3 chicos y darles a conocer la ubicación de los ladrones.

**OOOOO**

"Bien…ya hubo una explosión… me pregunto a qué hora empezara lo interesante" el pelinegro sí que ya se estaba aburriendo y comenzaba a preguntarse qué rayos le pasaba cuando le dijo a Stan que lo ayudaría de esa forma…ahora si ya empezaba a creerse eso de que las drogas te hacen, valga la redundancia, hacer locuras y ahora si comenzaba a considerar dejarlas.

"Stan…"

Craig volteo a ver al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado aún tomándolo de la mano, por un momento pensó en lo bueno que era que Stan no estuviera ahí porque sino lo más seguro era que se pusiera a hacer un drama de perra en sus "malos" días por estarle tomando la mano a SU pelirrojo, ya lo podía escuchar, las palabras resonaban en su mente "Tú dijiste que me ayudarías con Kyle no que me lo robarías, eres un mal amigo, no pensé que me fueras a hacer esto blah blah blah…" y volvió a su cuestión inicial…¿Cómo rayos fue que termino en ese lugar, con ese pelirrojo y con esa "misión"?

"¿Stan?" la voz de Kyle lo saco de su arrepentimiento y regaño mental

"Uh ¿qué ocurre?"

"Estas muy raro…como que apagado, monótono… ¿estás bien?"

"Ah sí, es solo que tengo mucho sueño…"

"haha si no te conociera diría que eres Craig" el pelinegro paso saliva, esto sonaba muy mal ¿acaso era tan malo actuando? Al menos parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta…

"¿Qué cosas dices? De ninguna manera me parecería a Craig, el si es un hombre y no…" eso decía la boca del pelinegro, mientras que su cabeza decía 'Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda hasta el infinito' "…y no un caballero como yo"

"haha ¿caballero? Si claro" por la cara del pelirrojo cualquiera diría que estaba muy divertido con las expresiones del pelinegro quién por poco le tira el dedo medio a la cara pero se contuvo preguntándose cómo rayos es que Stan pudo enamorarse de él.

"Stan…" el rostro del pelirrojo cambio drásticamente a uno más serio "Bésame…"

"¿¡Qué! ¿Pero que no dijiste que te gusta Toolshed?"

"Sí, pero él no tiene que enterarse… además si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que yo te gustaba"

"¿lo hice?" el viento comenzaba a soplar más y más fuerte, haciendo notar el frío característico de la noche en South Park… los dos chicos que se encontraban aún dentro del mar de gente solo se miraban.

"¡Sí!" Kyle ya comenzaba a desesperarse, así que lo rodeo del cuello con los brazos, listo para darle un beso, dejando a Craig totalmente pasmado y en un intento de escaparse de tal escena volteo la mirada buscando posibles salidas de aquella masa de gente pero sus ojos detectaron una melena rubia, muy familiar era…era ¿Tweek? Inmediatamente vio su cara y si, si era, aunque para su fortuna no los estaba mirando.

"¡Tweek!" el pelinegro se soltó, empujando un poco al pelirrojo y salió en dirección del rubio mientras tanto Kyle solo lo miraba irse.

**OOOOO**

"¡Chicos, los hemos encontrado!" gritaba un chico rubio aproximándose a sus otros 2 compañeros.

"¿A quiénes?"

"A los ladrones, pero será mejor que vengan a ayudarnos, yo creo que son muchos… ¿Dónde está Mysterion?"

"No lo sé, creo que se quedo atrás pero aún no ha regresado"

"Bueno dejémoslo, que no alcance luego ya perdimos mucho tiempo buscando a los idiotas ladrones ya es hora de su lección"

Los 3 chicos corrieron, siguiendo a Mint Berry Crunch, el recorrido su lucia un tanto largo pero después de la travesía lograron llegar.

"No hay mucho tiempo, vamos por esos cabrones" grito Coon quien hizo su camino a ver a los ladrones. Todos lo siguieron, corriendo a su encuentro, las voces cada vez se oían más cerca. Por fin pararon afuera de una habitación, donde se podía oír la conversación que mantenían los sospechosos, finalmente se decidieron por hacer una entrada ruidosa pateando la puerta para hacerse notar.

"¡Hola hijos de puta! Ríndanse ahora antes de que les patee su asqueroso culo" Ahí estaban todos los ladrones quienes hasta ahora parecían tomar un delicioso descanso y disfrutar de lo que ya habían tomado de las tiendas en el lugar donde habían llevado a cabo la explosión, por lo tanto todo estaba descubierto y a los ojos de la multitud de morbosos que querían ver el robo. Pronto toda la masa de gente comenzó a gritar animando a los héroes y alimentando el ego de Cartman, mientras que los sujetos rápidamente se levantaron para defenderse.

"¿Van a empezar la fiesta sin mi? Eso es algo grosero"

"Mysterion ¿a dónde mierda te metiste y quién es ese pendejo?"

"Larga historia Coon"

Un sujeto queriéndose aprovechar de la distracción de los "héroes" tomo su arma y quiso apuntarles pero en un instante Toolshed ya lo tenía sujetándole del cuello y obligándole a tirar el arma. Todos los ladrones entraron en pánico, llevándolos a hacer movimientos tontos e inútiles, cada héroe se encargo de un ladrón. La gente aún les gritaba animada, pero la mayoría se inclinaba a gritar el nombre de "Mysterion", uno a uno fueron cayéndolos sujetos pero el que estaba contra Mysterion, que parecía ser el jefe, era muy escurridizo, era el único que faltaba por caer y no era tonto pues logro notar que solo había uno que no hacía absolutamente nada y al parecer lo estaban protegiendo, un chico pequeño y rubio que parecía esconderse detrás de Mysterion, su cara era una de total miedo. No lo pensó dos veces cuando Mysterion se distrajo y se le abalanzo, poniéndolo a su merced.

"Déjame ir o me llevare a tu amiguito conmigo" amenazo supuesto jefe, el rubio solo le miro con enojo, volteando la cara para recibir la aprobación de sus compañeros para partirle la…cara, sí, cara. El sujeto no desaprovecho ese pequeño momento de distracción para empujar al rubio más pequeño por la abertura que se formo al explotar el edificio y salir corriendo. Butters, o mejor dicho, el profesor caos, como pudo se detuvo de la parte de piso que aún quedaba, comenzando a sentir las lagrimas caer por su mejilla mientras que un pelirrojo en la multitud se quedaba pasmado ante la escena, a ese rubio lo conocía y por nada del mundo quería que saliera lastimado.

La gente junto con Mysterion entraron en pánico, pero el último pudo reaccionar y salió en su rescate, mientras que los otros héroes se "encargaban" del supuesto jefe, luego de una gran paliza lo entregaron, se tardaron más en encontrarlos que en capturarlos.

**OOOOO**

"¿Estás bien, Bu-digo- Caos?"

"Sí, pero quiero que quede claro que en ningún momento necesite de tu ayuda"

El rubio mayor solo le sonrió tiernamente, provocando que el menor se sonrojara, no recordaba ver al héroe sonreír de esa manera… Pero la expresión de Mysterion cambio en un instante, pasando de una tierna a una más seria.

"Butters… tengo que hablar contigo"

"¡No soy Butters!"

"Es en serio…" dicho esto tomo a 'Caos' del brazo jalándolo a las afueras del centro comercial, ahora ya todo estaba más tranquilo pues ya había pasado el espectáculo y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

"Bien, Mysterion ya se fue… creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo." Hablo el pelinegro quitándose las gafas amarillas que ya le habían empezado a molestar.

"Creo que tienes razón, yo ya me largo, mis padres se pondrán como locos si al llegar no me encuentran"

"Tupperware… ¿me puedo ir contigo?" el moreno solo le soltó un bufido al rubio, autodenominado como Mint Berry Crunch, y le hizo señas con la mano dándole a entender que lo siguiera, pronto ambos chicos ya se encontraban saliendo del edificio.

"Bueno… yo creo que los dejo solos chicos" el pelinegro les guiño un ojo a Coon y Mosquito, quienes en seguida se sonrojaron y evitaron el contacto visual el uno con el otro, ya que hasta cierto punto era vergonzoso. El azabache inmediatamente salió, jalando la silla de 'Iron Maiden' también, sabía que era hora de que esos dos idiotas se dejaran de tensiones sexuales y admitieran lo que de verdad sentían, aunque le resultaba algo irónico pues él tampoco se atrevía a confesarle a Kyle TODO lo que en verdad escondía.

Tan pronto estuvo a fuera del lugar dejo a 'Iron Maiden' tomar su camino a casa, él hizo exactamente lo mismo una vez que se encontró solo pasando por un callejón cercano al centro comercial, vigilando con mira de águila cada movimiento para estar prevenido de que Kyle no lo fuera a sorprender…

"¡Hola Stanley!" Mierda…

El pelinegro se quedo sin habla, sin poder moverse, sin poder pensar, esa voz…esa voz si la conocía…

**OOOOO**

"Bueno, Clahd…" El castaño no se molesto en siquiera mirar al chico robusto que había mal pronunciado su nombre cuando se dio la vuelta e intento correr, pero Eric siempre ha sido más hábil…

"¿Piensas huir de nuevo?" Clyde se encontraba ahora tratando se soltarse del agarre del otro castaño, al ver que sus intentos eran en vano esquivo la mirada, tratando de esconder la vergüenza que tenía cargando en el rostro pero simplemente fue otro intento inútil pues las lágrimas fueron más rápidas pero una mano cálida comenzó a secarlas.

"¿¡y qué si pienso huir! A ti nunca te ha importado, nunca me detienes"

"Um…que mal, tengo justo el dinero para una "cena" para dos personas en taco bell…mierda tendré que comérmelo solo, pero no importa entre más para mi mejor" el castaño lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, aún cubiertos por rastros de lagrimas.

"¿Tú…?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Clahd?" Clyde no pudo esconder la sonrisa que crecía y crecía en su cara, mientras que el otro castaño le restregaba sin vergüenza alguna esa sonrisa burlona

"¡Eres un tonto!" el chico vestido de "mosquito" se abalanzo a los brazos de Eric, que aún no quitaba su sonrisa llena de victoria, ese maldito gordo manipulador.

"Tomare eso como un sí"

**Sorry por la pésima escena de "acción" es que ese género sí que no se me da! Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy de las que les encanta la descripción, pues pero tantito x'DD**

**Aquí hubo cryle disfrazado de style? Um…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ._.**

**Sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas**

**¿Reviews? *3***


	8. ¡Aviso!

¡Hey! Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme si las hice pensar que este era un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que esto no es más que un aviso.

Solo quería decirles que sigo viva y que pronto continuaré con la historia, aunque sea para esas pocas personas que todavía les interese, pero aún no sé exactamente cuándo termine este capítulo que viene u.u

También quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, soy una horrible autora OTL

Pero tuve que parar con esta historia por múltiples motivos (escuela, bloqueos de imaginación, etc) Y también disculpen a l s que dejaron review y no respondí u.u espero que comprendan.

Ah sí sí, también aprovecho para comentarles que trabajaré en otra historia de South Park pronto ^^

En fin espero poder tener el siguiente capítulo para fin de año :F

Gracias por el apoyo :)

¡Felices fiestas! :3


	9. ¡Esa chica, otra ves!

**Hola! Aquí esta mwahaha, lo que tanto habían estado esperando (?) ok no OTL antes de que me digan groserías, insultos, etc me excuso por no haber subido nada u.u y aprovecho para decirles que este capítulo, es un poco "filler" o de relleno como gusten llamarle, pero ira para algo bueno, lo prometo! Ah y avisarles que mis actualizaciones serán algo lentas puesto que solo tendré tiempo para escribir los capítulos los fines de semana u.u**

**Canción: Marina and the diamonds - Oh no!**

**oooo**

"Bueno…esto no era realmente lo que esperaba" murmuro el castaño mientras veía al chico gordo frente a él comer tacos como si el día del juicio final estuviera agendado para el día de mañana

"¿Dijiste algo Clahd?" pregunto el gordo aún con la boca llena dejando caer unas migajas de comida desde su boca hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba.

"No, no he dicho absolutamente nada"

"Uh, entonces sigue así y déjame comer como se debe"

El castaño estaba a nada de comenzar una gran discusión con aquel gordo sobre cómo se come apropiadamente sino hubiera sido por el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que le haría ver como un idiota si siquiera se atrevía a hablar. Pronto decidió que todo sería mejor si comenzaba a recordar las razones por las que se había enamorado de él pero ni una jodida razón se le pasaba por la cabeza teniendo en frente aquella asquerosa escena y no consiguió más que hacer una mueca de asco. No paso ni un minuto cuando comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente qué fue lo que vio en aquel chico obeso y cómo termino en esa situación tan penosa.

"Clyde…"

"¿Qué quieres gordo?"

"Eres un idiota, pero eres MI idiota"

Esa pequeña oración consiguió que el castaño se olvidara de todo y todos, colocando una amplia y grata sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cállate y come, gordo"

**OOOOO**

"Bien Stanley, ¿algo que me quieras decir o seguiremos otros 20 minutos sin hacer ni decir nada?"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Vamos, Stan, no tienes algo al menos más ingenioso que la estúpida pregunta de "¿Cómo te enteraste?"- interrumpió la chica usando un tono chillón para ridiculizar la pregunta, ella se encontraba frente al ojiazul, parada y expectante.

"¡Bárbara tú no debes de estar aquí!" gritó finalmente el pelinegro en muestra de su desesperación "Alguien podría venir y…"

"¡Vernos! Ya lo sé, pero me niego a irme, no antes sin saber el porqué de tu secretito" la rubia termino su frase, pero Stan no estaba preocupado tanto por el hecho de que Bebe lo hubiera descubierto, sino de lo que la bocaza de la rubia pudiera decirle a Kyle, ya que según él son bastante cercanos, demasiado para su gusto. Sí Bebe abría la boca, todo se iba a la porra.

"¡Está bien! Pero primero tienes que decirme cómo fue que te enteraste y ya que eres "tan amiga" de Kyle"- Stan rodo los ojos, diciendo la frase con un tono irónico- dime si él también sabe algo ó si piensas decírselo…

"Tranquilo Stanley, no tienes por qué estar celoso" murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro, tratando de sonar un tanto seductora y acercándose a Stan "pero bien, acepto decirte lo que sé"

"Bebe, sabes que conmigo no funciona esto"

"¡Agh! Eres un aburrido Stan, además qué tiene Wendy que yo no porqué ella sí que hacía que funcionara en ti" dijo la rubia algo fastidiada, alejándose un poco más de la pose que había adoptado con el pelinegro hace un momento.

"Déjalo ya, a Wendy ni siquiera la menciones, ahora lo único que me importa son tus respuestas" el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, eres un desesperado. Antes que nada enterarme fue algo realmente fácil, no soy tan estúpida como tú crees, pero bueno pasando a lo que te interesa…lo noté cuando ví como mirabas a Kyle en la escuela cuando estaba cerca de ti en la cafetería" el pelinegro enrojeció a más no poder y Bebe al notar esto sonrió con autosuficiencia y lanzo su cabello hacia atrás, estaba tan orgullosa de saber sobre su don de hacer sonrojar a las personas fuera con sus palabras o con otros medios " En fin, de la nada Kyle comenzó a hablar acerca de "Coon y amigos" con tanto interés que se me hacía algo realmente raro porque un día no podía soportar escuchar algo sobre ellos y al siguiente ¡nadie lo podía callar, dios, como odie a tu grupito gay ese día!"

"¡Hey! Más respeto" gritó Stan con una mirada de indignación apuntándole con un dedo hacia la barbilla de una forma, según él, "amenazadora" porque con ese sonrojo y sonrisa caída y nerviosa más que miedo daba risa y pena a la ves como digno personaje de una tragicomedia o al menos eso pensaba Bebe quién no sabía si reír o llorar por él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme con una tuerca o simplemente desarmarme?" pregunto la rubia ya dejando de poder controlar su risa "Haha, ¿entiendes? ¡Desarmarme! con tu desarmador, hahahahahaha"

Ahora el pelinegro era el que no sabía sí reír para no hacerla sentir mal o simplemente arrojarle algo en la cabeza para que muriera y la liberara de su sufrimiento, como fuera Stan sólo la veía con el ceño fruncido mientras Bebe parecía estar a punto de revolcarse en el suelo.

Una vez que Bebe logró recuperar el control, se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos gracias a su ataque de risa.

"Bueno" carraspeó "Volviendo al tema, vi que tú y Kyle cada día se hacían más y más cercanos pero en serio, lo que más me llevo a mi conclusión fue que Toolshed y tú tienen exactamente los mismos ojos de perro ingenuo, el mismo color, el mismo tono de voz, la misma altura, básicamente el mismo físico, aunque debo de admitir que con tus celos fingidos hacia Toolshed por Kyle y tratar de hacer cambio con Craig si me sorprendieron, aunque lo último fue algo realmente estúpido."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio te diste cuenta del parecido? Dios, un momento, ¿también sabes lo de Craig, hay algo que no sepas?"

"Por favor Stan, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de tú parecido con Toolshed"

"¡Oye, no llames a Kyle idiota!"

"Eso lo dijiste tú, recuérdalo y no sé tú pero estoy muriendo de frío aquí, llévame a cenar."

"Ni loco"

"Sino mal recuerdo alguien quería saber si Kyle está enterado o no y esos detalles, además mi silencio también tiene precio"

"A tacobell no porqué ahí están Clyde y el gordo"

"¿Dirty's Night?"

"Muy caro…"

"¿Qué? ¡No hay nada más desagradable que un héroe pobre! Con perdón de Spiderman, en fin ¿Qué tal "American Party"?"

"Hecho" contesto Stan derrotado, pero es que Bebe tenía una información muy importante entre sus manos, además de un "poder" muy especial el cuál consistía en saber con exactitud cuándo él mentía y sacarle la verdad a la primera, algo que sólo ella por derecho divino podía hacer.

"Andando" fue la última palabra del pelinegro antes de tomar a Bebe y empezar a caminar. Una fría brisa se abrió paso y Bebe giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una silueta negra en el techo de un edificio en su vista, ella sólo sonrió.

"Así que hoy tengo guardaespaldas, genial" murmuro la rubia con un tono apenas audible mientras seguía a Stan.

**OOOOO**

"Bien, ahora estoy solo y con frío" gruñó el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca del ahora desolado centro comercial "estúpido Craig, tan siquiera pudo haberme avisado."

Kyle cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire, se levanto y empezó su viaje de regreso a casa.

"Y aún sigo sin saber a dónde ha ido Stan" dijo preocupado, preocupación que pasó rápidamente a indignación y enojo, algo que ya es normal en un chico bipolar como Kyle " Y encima me deja con el idiota de Craig, ¡pensaba el pendejo que no me daría cuenta! Fue algo realmente estúpido."

El pelirrojo pasó a un lado de unas parejas que aún parecían estar en shock por el show de esa noche, tratando tan solo de llegar a casa con todo y su enojo cuando su vista se dirigió a una cabellera rubia la cual pertenecía a un chico que vestía de una forma bastante rara…

"¿Butters?" pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al chico, tomándolo de un hombro, algo dudoso

"¿K-Kyle?"

"¡Butters! ¿Qué coño estabas pensando cuándo te metiste en la pelea? ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?" Kyle siguió gritando como sí no hubiera mañana, unos gritos que mostraban una mezcla entre preocupación y enojo. El rubio solo sonreía mientras era estrujado por el pelirrojo.

"Kyle, eres tan maternal" Dijo entre risas el pequeño, bueno, así fue hasta que analizo lo que acababa de decir.

Corre Leopold, corre ahora que puedes.

**Ooooo**

**Biiien! Hasta aquí llego, no es muy largo por lo que les dije acerca de que esto no es más que un relleno etc etc, y sí quedaron dudas, no se preocupen las resolveré en el que viene. Y sí puse algo que ni es, ni iba con la historia discúlpenme pero después de mi bloqueo y completo distanciamiento de mi propia historia, no recuerdo a detalle toda la historia, lo sé, que vergüenza… **

**En fin, los dejo ^^**

Sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas

¿Reviews? *3*


End file.
